


Safe Inside

by Delphines_puppy



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphines_puppy/pseuds/Delphines_puppy
Summary: After being attacked by a crazed fan, worldwide celebrity Cosima Niehaus is assigned a bodyguard against her will. When Cosima meets her bodyguard, Delphine Cormier, the pair do not exactly see eye-to-eye. However, as time progresses and circumstances change Cosima begins to think that having Delphine around 24/7 may not be so bad after all.





	1. Back From The Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I’m back and I'm really excited to share this fic with you because I haven't seen one like it before! As with all of my fics there will be angst, fluff and smut, you have been warned, but rest assured I will always give you a happy ending.

**January**  

 

“This is not up for debate Cosima”, came a muffled scream through the thick walls of Cosima’s rather extensive and costly Toronto home as Aldous Leekie made his way up the grand staircase. 

 

Cosima scoffed awaiting her manager's arrival, wondering if there was any time left to go and hide somewhere far away from him. If there is one thing you should know about Cosima Niehaus its that she is fiercely independent and completely stubborn and does not take well to people telling her what to do, as Aldous so often did. 

 

“Aldous, we’ve been through this a billion times before,” Cosima whined loudly.

 

“I know, and we will continue to do so until you agree that I'm right,” Aldous spat lovingly as he entered the exquisite 3rd-floor kitchen to join the brunette. 

 

“I don't need a live-in bodyguard, I don't need a bodyguard period,” Cosima argued as she made her and Aldous a drink.

 

“You don't seriously believe that do you?”

 

“I can handle myself, I don't need some jacked up guy on a power trip throwing his weight around trying to be my knight in shining armour.”

 

Aldous chucked at that. Cosima, forever the feminist. “Okay well firstly, I know you can handle yourself but after the near miss last month I'm not going to take any more chances-“

 

“- Don't even go there, last month was a one-off.”

 

Aldous nodded gently and offered a reassuring smile, “even so, an extra set of eyes helping to keep you safe won't do any harm. And secondly, I think you're about to like me a whole lot more.”

 

“Why have you decided to just accept my decision and not give me a guard dog?” Cosima chuckled.

 

“No but-”

 

Cosima rolled her eyes and was about to protest when Aldous continued, “- but I may have already taken the liberty of selecting your new bodyguard already. They begin tomorrow.”

 

Cosima set her mug down with so much force it almost shattered, “you what?! What the hell is wrong with you Aldous? Not only do I have this person thrust upon me, invading my life, but I don't even get a say in who this dude is?”

 

“Au contraire Miss Niehaus, it's not a _dude_ at all.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your bodyguard is a woman, her names Delphine Cormier. I figured you’d appreciate having a woman bossing you around more than a man.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Thats all you have to say? No witty remark or sarcastic comment?” Aldous teased.

 

“I… what are her qualifications?”

 

“She's done the same bodyguard training, I’m not sure what the technical name for it is, as every other candidate. She has protected singers just like you before and even royalty a few times. Her boss assures me she can handle her own amongst a very male dominated field. Here, read through her file, she’ll be here tomorrow to move into the guest house," Aldous finished by handing Cosima Delphine's file as he made his may to the front door. 

 

“M’kay,” Cosima countered absently as she began flicking through her future bodyguard's file. 

 

“See you tomorrow.”

 

“Fine… and Aldous?”

 

“Yes Cosima?”

 

Cosima looked up at the older man and offered a disarming smile, “thank you, for you know thinking about my feelings and shit and getting me a female bodyguard.”

 

“Don’t mention it,” Aldous threw back as he made his way out.

 

After Aldous had left, Cosima studied Delphine's picture, hating herself for the brief involuntary smile that fell upon her lips before she came back to her senses, "you don't look like a guard dog to me Cormier, you're only a puppy."

 

____________________________________________

 

Across town, Delphine Cormier sat at her desk bored beyond words waiting for her boss, Art Bell, to finally give her an assignment. Delphine had been at her desk for hours after being called in by her boss, twiddling her thumbs and reading waiting for any glimpse of him, she had begun to lose hope that she was going to get assigned anything anytime soon until...

 

“Delphine,” Art singsonged as he strode into the office towards Delphine's desk.

 

“Oui Art.” 

 

“New assignment.”

 

“Bon, let me guess another 4 year old self-entitled, spoilt, Prince from a country no one has ever heard of that I have to carry around on my hip?” Delphine smirked. 

 

“Nope,” Art wagged his finger in Delphine's direction.

 

“Oh, well maybe another Z list teen celebrity who is only ‘famous’ because they starred in a viral video _,_ like that woman I had a few weeks back,” Delphine cringed at the memory. 

 

“Try again.” 

 

“Hm, distant 5th cousin of an actual celebrity?” She could only be so lucky.

 

“Non.” Art shook his head from side to side.

 

“Oooo interesting, give me a clue.”

 

“They are a she.”

 

“D’accord, how old?”

 

“A year younger than you.”

 

“Oh okay. Well that makes a change from the babysitting you’ve had me doing lately,” Delphine slapped Art's arm playfully.

 

Art being too quick for Delphine moved and marginally dodged her attack, “watch it Cormier do you want this or not?”

 

Delphine raised a challenging eyebrow at Art, “I don't know Mr Bell, do I?”

 

“Oh trust me Delphine, you’re going to want this one,” Art winked.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Well first things first, you should know that it’s a live-in body guard position with a minimum 1 year contract.”

 

“Live-in? As in I would have to live on their property with them for a minimum of 1 year as well as follow them around 24/7?”

 

“Exactly. Is that going to be a problem? I mean the place you’ll be living is pretty sweet, you’ll have your own guest house, equipped with a kitchen, living room, en-suite, master bedroom, the works really. And the pay is… well lets just say that you’re salary is going to quadruple.”

 

“Non, not a problem its just I’ve only ever been someones body guard for a few days maximum. I cant imagine spending an entire year protecting someone, protecting her whoever she is.”

 

“I know it may seem daunting but for what its worth I hear she's a really sweet woman underneath all the celebrity bravado. Plus she's really talented.”

 

“Who is she?”

 

Art slapped a file on Delphine desk over her keyboard. 

 

Delphine opened the file and her jaw dropped as soon as she saw the picture pinned to the top right corner.

 

“Cosima Niehaus?”

 

“Yep, the one and only.”

 

“I’ll take it, when do I start?” Delphine answered without hesitation.

 

“You don't want to think it through first.”

 

“Non.”

 

Art grinned, “okay, you start tomorrow at 9AM, I’ll text you the address later tonight. Bring all of your clothes and personal items with you.”

 

“D’accord.”

 

After Art had left for the evening Delphine mulled over Cosima’s file, getting ready to head home for the last time for an entire year. As she packed up her belongings, she beamed at the picture one last time and whispered a quiet “enchantée Cosima”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover art work: http://marite-82.tumblr.com/image/160919037993 - By Marite-82


	2. Won't Back Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a Beta and I can't re-read the same chapter more than once without wanting to change everything, so if there are a few mistakes just bear with me please :)

**NAME:** Cosima Niehaus

 **D.O.B:** March 9, 1984

 **Gender:** Female

 **APPEARANCE:** White skin, brown eyes, brown dreadlocks, glasses. 

 **HEIGHT:** 5’ 4”

 **PROFESSION:** Singer

 **REASON FOR PROTECTION REQUEST:** December of 2016, Miss Niehaus was attacked by a fan. Adult, male, early 30’s held Miss Niehaus at knifepoint until she agreed to “love” him. Male was arrested and charged with possession of a weapon with intent to harm, currently serving a 10-year sentence for aggravated assault as well as receiving psychiatric help. 

 

“Merde”, Delphine whispered to herself as she sat in her car outside the large gated home of her protectee. 

 

Delphine closed Cosima’s file after reading it for the 8th time in as many hours, the repetition making her nerves no less prominent. 

 

Delphine sat at her steering wheel tapping her fingers over the smooth leather relentlessly, waiting for clearance to enter, when her phone rang. After identifying the caller as her boss, Delphine answered it immediately.

 

“Allo”

 

“Hey Del, are you there yet?”

 

“Oui, I’m sitting outside in the car. The people at the front gate have sent to get Miss Niehaus’s manager.”

 

“Don’t worry, they have to do that as a formality. Once Mr Leekie confirms who you are they’ll give you an electronic fob so you can open the gates yourself.”

 

“Oh d’accord.”

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Good,” Delphine answered confidently, the shaky breath at the end however gave her away. 

 

“Don’t lie to me Del, I’ve known you for way too long for you to pull that bullshit on me.”

 

“What do you want me to say Art? I’m nervous.”

 

“Then say that. I’m your boss Delphine, but don't forget I’m also your friend. And whilst you’re taking care of Cosima, I’ll be here to take care of you, I know this is somewhat new to you.”

 

“Merci Art.”

 

“Don’t mention it, now what's got you so nervous? Normally you don't even bat an eyelid when you have to protect someone new.”

 

“That's because the people I normally protect are low-risk nobodies who don't even bother to learn my name let alone engage in any sort of conversation with me.”

 

“So what are you worried about? That it will be the same with Cosima? That you won’t get along?”

 

“Non not that. It's just… she's a high-risk target Art. What if I can't protect her, what if she gets hurt on my watch? Someone literally held her at knifepoint and I just… what if it happens again, or something worse and I can't stop it. I’ve never had to protect someone before who needed genuine protection, someone whose life is actually at risk.”

 

“Delphine, you have never doubted your capabilities to protect anyone and I don't want you to start now. So what if she's a higher risk subject then your previous protectees? You have never shied away from a challenge before you’re not about to start now okay Cormier?”

 

“Oui, okay,” Delphine replied, slightly calmer than she was at the beginning of the call. 

 

“You want to know what I think?”

 

Even though Art was miles away in the office, Delphine could hear the smirk on his face so clearly he may as well be standing in front of her. 

 

“Judging by the teasing tone I can hear in your voice, not particularly.”

 

“I think you're just nervous because you're about to meet Cosima Fucking Niehaus. A worldwide, critically acclaimed, internationally adored superstar. Don't try and tell me you’re not a fan of hers.”

 

“You caught me,” Delphine giggled.

 

“I knew it! That's why you accepted the job so quickly!”

 

Delphine shook her head side to side forgetting that Art couldn't actually see her, “non, I accepted the job because it was a good opportunity.”

 

“Mhm, a good opportunity to get up close and personal with a smart, funny and totally hot singer.”

 

“Smart, funny and totally hot? Is that right?”

 

“Okay, so I may have watched an interview or two of hers before I assigned you to her. It was all part of the research.”

 

“Mhm sure it was. I’ll admit I like her music, but that stays between us okay? The last thing I want is for her to think I’m an obsessive fan.”

 

“Yeah, whatever. I know you too well Delphine, why do you think I assigned Niehaus to you and not Beth or Helena?”

 

“Well, Helena probably would have terrified her and Beth… I don't know actually. Why didn't you assign her to Beth? She's way better suited to protect her.”

 

“I-“

 

Before Art could finish his sentence, Aldous emerged from the gates and approached Delphine's car. 

 

“-Merde Art I have to go. Mr Leekie is here. Talk to you later.”

 

Delphine quickly hung up and got out of the car to greet the man Art had told her so much about. 

 

“Miss Cormier I presume?” Aldous smiled as he held his hand out to greet Delphine. 

 

Delphine accepted his hand eagerly, “oui Mr Leekie, it's just Delphine please.”

 

“Ah well then Delphine, you can call me Aldous.”

 

“Bon Aldous, thank you for hiring me. I’m very excited to work for Miss Niehaus.”

 

“I wish I could say she’s feeling the same.”

 

“I'm sorry?”

 

“Oh, Mr Bell didn't tell you?”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

Aldous expelled a heavy sigh and gestured to the security officer at the gates. 

 

“Delphine why don't you give Mr Sawicki here your car keys and he will drive your car up to the house and begin to unload your things. We can meet him up there, the walk will give me a good chance to fill you in.”

 

“Okay” Delphine nodded handing her keys to the security officer, “Merci…”

 

“Tony, the names Tony. And the pleasures all mine Delfine.” Tony winked as he hoped into Delphine's car and drove off. 

 

“Just ignore Tony, he's rather…”

 

“Brazen?”

 

“Exactly, Shall we?” Aldous gestured towards the house and the two began their rather long walk through the property towards the main building. 

 

“What you should understand about Cosima is that she is very fragile, even though she would probably tear my head off for saying so.”

 

“What do you mean fragile? Is she sick? Is there an illness that I need to be made aware of?”

 

“No, God no, nothing like that. I just mean that she's sensitive, she takes every little thing to heart. So, when that man attacked her last month it really took a toll on her. She locked herself away for a few weeks. She didn't talk to anyone, didn't want to see anyone, she was adamant that she could get over it herself, which she did clearly. I guess she didn't want to give him, or anyone else, the ability to affect her so deeply, so she isolated herself and dealt with it in her own way, she cried and screamed a lot but here we are a month later and she's finally back to her old self as much as can be expected. So you can imagine why me bringing you in has annoyed her somewhat.”

 

“I see, she’s independent and doesn't want to be seen as weak, so she doesn't want a bodyguard there to protect her.”

 

“No she doesn't, but she needs one, she needs someone to make her feel safe again. Even though she will never admit it, that man scared her, really scared her and she needs you to reassure her that you won't let it happen to her again.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

“She will fight you for a while, I can assure you, but you need to be assertive with her, let her know that you’re in control. And get to know her personally, don't treat her like a subject.”

 

“I would never-“

 

“-I know you wouldn't intentionally. I mean just don't forget that she's a person, not a name in a file or just another assignment. She needs you right now Delphine, trust me.”

 

Delphine turned towards the older man as they arrived at her guest house and nodded gently, “okay Aldous.”

 

“Good, I’ll leave you to unpack and get settled in, why don't you come up to the main house when you’re ready and I’ll introduce you to her.”

 

“D’accord, I won't be long.”

 

After making quick work of unpacking her belongings, Delphine made a quick call to her boss before heading over to the main house.

 

“Hello?” Art answered. 

 

“Why didn't you tell me she doesn’t want me here?”

 

“Because I knew you probably wouldn't want to take it.”

 

“This is totally out of line Art!”

 

“I’m sorry but they needed a bodyguard Delphine and you were the best fit for her.”

 

“Merde, I haven't even met her yet and she probably already hates me.”

 

“She doesn't hate you Delphine, she just doesn't trust you yet. She thinks you’re there to order her around.”

 

“Can you blame her? She doesn't even have a say in any of this does she?”

 

“To an extent she does. She approved you.”

 

“She did?”

 

“Yeah, Leekie called me yesterday, that's why I was late back to the office. He said that you were the only person who Cosima would approve of, and once he showed her your file she caved and accepted Leekie’s request. She doest hate you Delphine, she just doesn't like not being in control, it's the same as it always is with our protectees. You both just need to get through the adjustment period.”

 

“I hate it when you’re right.”

 

“I know, just hang in there okay?”

 

“Okay. Bye Art.”

 

“Bye Del.”

 

After hanging up and taking a moment to compose herself, Delphine made her way over to the main house. After knocking and waiting for what felt like hours, Aldous finally answered the door and showed Delphine inside to where Cosima was waiting for them. 

 

“Cosima this is Delphine. Delphine, this is Cosima.”

 

Cosima stood up from the couch and made her way over to Delphine.

 

“Enchante.” Delphine offered with her warmest smile. 

 

“French huh?”

 

“Mm oui, yes.”

 

“I didn't see that in your file.”

 

“My file only shows my professional information, the rest is… unimportant.”

 

“Unimportant? Nonsense, I’ll leave you two to get aquatinted. Cosima, I’ll talk to you soon. And Delphine, if Cosima gives you any trouble call me.” Aldous offered as he made his way out of the room.

 

“I'm right here Aldous,” Cosima threatened.

 

“Then consider that your warning.” Aldous chuckled just before he left. 

 

To say that you could cut the tension with a knife would be the understatement of the millennium. Delphine knew Cosima didn't want her there, she couldn't explain it, she just felt it. She didn't know whether to give Cosima what she wanted and leave or to stay and try and resolve this animosity between them, she did have a job to do after all. But before Delphine had a chance to decide, Cosima gestured to the kitchen where she invited Delphine to sit at the island as she made them both a cup of tea. 

 

Delphine decided to break the ice with a simple question, “Would you prefer for me to call you Miss Niehaus or Cosima?”

 

“Cosima.”

 

Cosima walked around the island and placed Delphine’s drink in front of her before leaning against the far counter opposite her, “D’accord Cosima, merci. Do you have any questions about how this works?”

 

Cosima was silent for a while, “do you like just follow me everywhere?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“All of the time?”

 

“Oui.”

 

“What about when I need to use the bathroom?”

 

The question caught Delphine off guard and she coughed up some of her drink. After taking a second to collect herself and deciding that Cosima’s question was indeed a serious one she answered, “When we’re in a public space, outside of your home, I will accompany you to the restroom.”

 

“Wow okay, like a kindergartener.”

 

“Non like my protectee.”

 

“You gonna watch me pee too?”

 

“Non I will wait outside your cubicle until you are finished.”

 

Cosima nodded slowly, “huh, so what happens if you need the restroom but I don’t?”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Say you have to pee, but I don’t, what happens to me then?”

 

At this point Delphine didn't know whether to laugh or be insulted, “I… I will wait.”

 

“So you’ll just keep your legs crossed until we get home?”

 

“If I must then yes.”

 

“Okay, I thought you were going to say I would have to come into your cubicle with you and like wait until you’re done.”

 

Delphine shook her head, Cosima is just being defensive which to some extent she expected, “I don't think that will be necessary. Any other questions?”

 

“Are you armed?”

 

“Yes. But the weapons I carry will always be discreet and barely visible.”

 

“Care to elaborate?” 

 

“Are you sure you would like me to?”

 

“Yeah, why wouldn't I?”

 

“Some of the people I have protected in the past were uncomfortable with me carrying a weapon.”

 

“Are you armed right now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Cosima’s eyes widened, for the briefest of moments she looked like a child about to open their presents on Christmas morning, “okay then you have to show me.”

 

Cosima walked over towards Delphine and sat on the stool next to her. Delphine took off her blazer and removed the gun strapped to her chest in its holder, “when we are in public, I will always carry this around my chest, I will also have handcuffs and a knife strapped to either my thigh or my hips.”

 

“Your thigh? Won't that be obvious?” Cosima asked as she examined Delphine gun that thankfully had its safety on. 

 

“Non, not if I am wearing a dress.”

 

“Wow, okay,” Cosima answered in a tone similar to impressed. 

 

“Sometimes, especially at large events, if I am in a tight dress and high heels it is easier for me to blend into the background and watch over you without drawing attention to myself, I’m more…”

 

“Incognito? Like 007.” Cosima smirked.

 

Delphine chuckled gently, “oui incognito, that's the word.”

 

“But what happens if you need to get to your handcuffs asap, won't your tight dress prevent that?”

 

“Non, I can rip my dress.”

 

“…Well okay then.” Cosima took a sip of her tea as Delphine placed her gun back in its holster and strapped it back around her chest. 

 

“Anything else you want to know?”

 

“So how does this work when I have dates or if I want to spend the day with my family?”

 

“Well, on dates and other social occasions with your friends, I will still be present. I will be far enough away that you won't even know I am there yet close enough that I will be at your side in a second should you need me.” 

 

“So you won't be at the table with us or anything?”

 

“Non, I think that may be a bit of a mood killer, especially on your dates.”

 

“Yeah wouldn't want them thinking they're signing up for a threesome of anything.”

 

“Exactly. I will be discreet. I’ll bring a book and just blend into the background with everyone else, I won't talk to you or even acknowledge you if you don't want me to, but I will always be there just outside of your peripheral vision looking out for you.”

 

“And what about when I want to see my family?”

 

“Honestly, I’ve never had to deal with a protectee and their family before. I would still like to accompany you to see your family, just in case, however, I will wait in the car.”

 

“So you’ll just spend the day sitting in the car?”

 

“Yes I’ll just-.”

 

“-Let me guess, you’ll bring a book?” 

 

“Oui. Is there anything else you want to know?”

 

“Nope I don't think so.”

 

“D’accord, do you mind if I ask you some questions?”

 

“I supposed not.”

 

“Do you have any medical conditions that I need to know about?”

 

“No.”

 

“Is there anything that you’re not comfortable with me doing?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean anything in general, we are going to be with each other for a year after all. Is there anything you don't want me to wear or say or do? I don't want to annoy you any more than I already am when I shadow you.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So… if I told you not to listen to anyone else music but my own you would do that?”

 

“Yes. It's my job to make sure that you are safe and happy, and if doing that will make you happy then I will do it.”

 

“I thought your job was only to be a human shield?”

 

“That's how some of my colleagues see their position.”

 

“But not you?”

 

“Non, my priority is obviously to keep you safe, but I don't want to do that at the expense of your happiness.”

 

Cosima nodded, “no, you can do whatever you want.”

 

“Even if that means listening to One Direction or Justin Bieber at full volume at 7AM on a Sunday morning? I mean our houses are very close to one another.”

 

Cosima grinned briefly, “like I said, whatever you want.”

 

“Okay. And last question, are you currently dating anyone?”

 

Cosima’s smile was gone as quick as it came, “why is that relevant?”

 

“I need to know if there is someone that is going to be coming in and out of the property often so that I can screen them.”

 

“Screen them, as in do a background check on them?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Doesn't that seem invasive to you?”

 

“Yes, but it is a price I will pay to keep you safe.”

 

“No, I don't have a girlfriend at the moment.”

 

“Girlfriend?” Delphine asked surprised. 

 

“Yeah, the media assumes that I’m straight and at the moment its easier not to correct them. I’ve been on a few dates and managed to keep them out of the press and I would like to continue to do that until I am sure that the girl I’m dating won't run out on me when she gets thrust into the spotlight… I guess I just want to make sure that I’m in love with her before I drag her into all of this.”

 

“Mhm so your…gay?”

 

“Yeah, problem?”

 

“Non, no problem.”

 

“Good, I’ve assumed you’ve signed a confidentiality contract?”

 

“Well yes, but even without it, I would never tell anyone anything that you’ve told me. Whatever you say to me will stay between us.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“The only thing I need from you Cosima is to tell me when you’re going somewhere and not to take any unnecessary risks or fight me in my decisions about your safety. The rest is down to you, I can be involved in your life as much or little as you want me to be.”

 

Cosima scoffed incredulously, “Wait, so I don't have a say in any decision surrounding my safety?”

 

“You can voice your opinions but I will ultimately have the final say.”

 

“Like a dictator?” Cosima deadpanned.

 

“Cosima, I am here to do my job. And believe me when I tell you that I am better equipped and have far more experience in protecting celebrities like you than you may think. Please don't make this more difficult than it needs to be.”

 

“No, I get that Delphine. But what you need to understand is that this is my life. It's my body, therefore it's my decision and I will have the final say in anything that involves my safety okay?”

 

“Non Cosima, not okay.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I don't want to fight with you Cosima. I have been hired to protect you and that is exactly what I am going to do. For example, if I deem a situation unsafe and I tell you we need to leave, then we will leave, end of story.”

 

“And what if I don't want to leave?”

 

“Cosima, I’m not going to argue with you about this.”

 

“No seriously, if I’m at a big event, like the VMAs or The Oscars and I want to stay but you deem it a security threat then what?”

 

“If you refuse to leave?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then I pick you up over my shoulder and carry you to the car where you will be evacuated.”

 

“You can't do that!”

 

“Yes, Cosima I can. I will only ever resort to these measures if I receive a viable threat to your life okay? I’m not going to do it because I’m tired and want to go home.”

 

“A viable threat to my life?”

 

“Yes, at big events such at those, I will be wearing an earpiece connected to the control room where they will be monitoring all cameras and dealing with all plausible threats. If I receive word in my ear that there is a credible threat to your life then believe me when I tell you that I will drag you kicking and screaming to the evac point if I have to.”

 

“I’d like to see you try.”

 

Cosima stood up and took her cup to the sink, she was about to leave the kitchen when Delphine stood up and blocked her exit. 

 

“Cosima wait… please, I understand that this must be hard for you.”

 

Cosima rolled her eyes, “hard? You think?”

 

“I wouldn't like someone invading my life and giving me rules to follow either, but I’m afraid that I’m a necessary evil if you want to continue to make music, which I hope that you do.”

 

Cosima saw Delphine's resolve crumble and her eyes softened, “You’ve heard my stuff?”

 

“Oui, you’re very talented.”

 

“Are you only saying that to make me less pissed?”

 

“Maybe…is it working?”

 

Cosima tried to get around her, “no, I’m still mad.”

 

As Cosima bypassed Delphine, the blonde tried again, “for what its worth, I am sorry that its come to this.”

 

“Come to what?”

 

“You being assigned someone you hate to follow you around for a year.”

 

“You think I hate you?”

 

“Obviously,” Delphine answered genuinely. 

 

“I don't hate you, Delphine.”

 

“You just don't like me either.”

 

“Put it this way, if you and I met under different circumstances…”

 

“Quoi?”

 

“Never mind. Am I going to have to learn French now to keep up with you?”

 

“Oui.”

 

Cosima smiled and shook her head, “Great. Why don't we call it a night? I don't think I can argue with you any more right now.”

 

“I don't think I want to argue with you anymore period.”

 

“Yeah well, we’re bound to bump heads a few times over the next few weeks.”

 

“I guess that is true.”

 

“Just… be patient with me okay?”

 

“Of course. Goodnight.”

 

“Night Delphine.”

 

As Cosima stood in the doorway Delphine called out to her one final time, “oh and Cosima?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I just want you to know that you're safe with me. I won't let him or anyone else hurt you again okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

As Cosima went to bed and Delphine made her way home, she called Art one final time to check in.

 

“How’d it go?” Art asked. 

 

“It could have gone better.”

 

“That bad huh?”

 

“We argued about who had the final say over her safety.”

 

“Did you explain to her that you did?”

 

“Oui, she didn't take it very well.”

 

“Adjustment period, remember?”

 

“I know, I just… I feel like she hates me.”

 

“Did she say that?”

 

“No, she said the opposite, she said that she doesn’t.”

 

“There you go. Don't take it personally Delphine, she would have reacted the same way whether it was you, Beth, Helena or anyone else. I think it just comes with the territory.”

 

“I know.”

 

“So chin up okay? Things can only get easier from here.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

“They will. I’ll check in tomorrow, night Delphine.”

 

“Night Art.”

 

As Delphine readied herself to sleep, across the property, Cosima called her best friend and fellow singer Sarah Manning from bed. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“How’d it go with the bodyguard?”

 

“Not too bad…”

 

“You bit her head off didn't you?”

 

“Kinda.”

 

“You’re such a bitch.”

 

“I’m not a bitch Sarah, she told me that I had no say in my own safety.”

 

“Yeah and? She's right.”

 

“Bullshit. When you first got assigned to Cal did you just roll over and do what he said?” Cosima could hear Sarah and Cal giggle at the unintentional sexual innuendo. 

 

“Yes. I didn't like it but thats what he and Delphine are trained to do Cosima. Just man up and take it okay? It’s not forever.”

 

“I guess your kind of right.”

 

“I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that.”

 

“I said you’re right,” Cosima repeated louder. 

 

“You’re damn right I am. Let her do her job and don't be a bitch about it.”

 

“Did Cal tell you to tell me that?”

 

“No.”

 

“Sarah I can hear you two giggling.”

 

Cal grabbed the phone out of Sarah’s hand,“Heyyy Cosima.”

 

“Heyyy Cal.”

 

“Listen up, Delphine is one of the best agents we have okay? She will always try and do right by you if you let her.”

 

“What if we don't agree on whats right by me?”

 

“Then you give in and let her have her way because she probably knows intel you don’t. Like a threat or tip off or something okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Good girl, we love you Cosima.”

 

“Yeah, yeah love you guys too. You know if you weren't dating my best friend I’d kick your ass for being so god damned sensible all of the time.”

 

“Mhm, I’d even let you win.”

 

“See this is why were friends.”

 

“Ha! Night Cosima, and remember be good to Cormier, she's a good pal of mine and I might have to get Sarah to kick your ass for me if you upset her.”

 

“Alright I’ll try, night.”

 

 

 

Hopefully, Art was right, surely things could only get easier from here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the feedback I received on the first chapter, I'm so happy that so many of you liked it! Honestly, you're comments and kudos are what motivate me to write so thank you <3
> 
> Also, my tumblr is: Cophinebookclub ;)


	3. Prisoner

**February**

 

During the subsequent weeks, life for Delphine had not gotten any easier, despite her bosses promises that they would. 

 

Cosima was adamant to be even more defiant than Delphine had initially anticipated. Cosima would frequently try and leave the house without Delphine, but luckily she had a certain brazen security officer stationed at the gates who informed her every time the brunette tried to leave. And let's just say that this lead to a heated dispute each and every time, made none more easy by its repetitiveness. 

 

And when the two were out together, Cosima had the temperament of a toddler, it was her way or no way at all. If Delphine told Cosima it was time to move on from a mob of unruly fans or God forbid Delphine asked Cosima not to let herself be grabbed or kissed by members of said mob, then Cosima would scream at her bodyguard, putting up a pretty decent fight until Delphine threatened to pick her up and carry her home, in which instant she would relent and sulk the whole way home.

 

It had become a running joke in Arts office that Delphine had once again been assigned the babysitting shift, despite the fact that she was protecting someone who for all intensive purposes should have acted like an adult. _Should have_ being the operative word. 

 

There had been many occasions over the previous weeks when Delphine wanted to quit, when in all honesty she probably should have quit. But each time she dialled Arts number to do so she was reminded of a promise she made to the brunette on that first fateful night in the kitchen. _I won't let him or anyone else hurt you again._

 

It was on nights such as this when Delphine is sitting alone in her room listening to the blare of Cosima's music through the thin walls when she wonders why she had been so foolish as to make such a promise in the first place. 

 

Surely Cosima didn't need Delphine there. Weeks later and not so much as a snarl in Cosima's direction had occurred. Maybe Delphine was obsolete, maybe Leekie was being overly cautious, maybe Cosima was right. 

 

Delphine was snapped out of her daydream by her ringing phone, the screen illuminated signalling her bosses call, and despite Delphine's reluctance to speak to him given she was still slightly hurt that he lied to her she answered regardless.

 

“Allo.”

 

“Hey, just checking in, it's been a while, you still pissed at me?”

 

“Oui.”

 

“Oh c’mon Delphine its been like 3 weeks.”

 

“Yes Art, 3 weeks and I’m still getting nowhere with her because she doesn’t want me here.”

 

“We’ve been through this. Of course, she doesn't want you there, none of our protectees want a bodyguard, the ones that do only want us to use as an accessory in paparazzi pics.”

 

“Then why do we bother? Why should I bother?”

 

“Because Cosima is in danger Delphine. And to be honest I’m sick and tired of you treating me like the bad guy because I was doing my job.”

 

“Don’t patronise me Art. You lied to me about the circumstances of my contract here. You let me believe I was wanted and when I told you that she didn't want me here you told me to stick it out and wait for her to come around. Well guess what Art? She hasn’t and it's making both of us miserable.”

 

“So quit Delphine! I’ll assign Beth to her, just stop playing the victim that's not what we do.”

 

“I'm not playing the victim Art! I am telling you that I am not wanted here. I am telling you that I don't think I am needed here.”

 

“If you're not needed then leave! No one, especially not me, is making you stay Delphine. So grow up and take responsibility for your actions. You don't want to be there? Then don't be there. Call me back when you've made your mind up.”

 

“Art- merde.”

 

It was too late, he had already hung up on her. 

 

In all honestly Delphine wasn't mad at Art, she was mad at herself for not being able to make this work with Cosima. Art was just an easy person to use as a scapegoat because she knew that no matter what they had an unbreakable relationship. She would apologise eventually and things would return to normal, which is more than she can say for her relationship with Cosima. 

 

Delphine glanced over at her clock, 9PM, Cosima's music is still playing so she must still be awake. Delphine figured it was worth one last shot, she would try one last time to bridge the gap between them. 

 

After making her way into the main house, Delphine knocked on Cosima's door. There was no answer, there was however some semblance of a sound coming from the room but it was impossible to hear it over the music. 

 

Delphine figured in a decision she would come to regret almost immediately that Cosima was giving the affirmative to enter. So enter she did. 

 

Delphine walked towards the centre of the room, her head hung low staring at her fidgeting hands, “Hi Cosima I was hoping-“

 

“Delphine!” Cosima screamed.

 

At this Delphine's head snapped up, “Merde!”

 

And therein lies the problem. Cosima was not telling to Delphine to enter, the music wasn't turned up so loud to aggravate her bodyguard neighbour but rather to drown her, or rather herself, out. 

 

What Delphine saw when she entered her protectees room was enough to change the dynamics of their relationship completely. Cosima, sans clothing, laid spread on her queen size bed, with her own hand tucked firmly between her legs rubbing furiously as her chest rose and fell with an accelerated speed. 

 

When Cosima heard Delphine’s voice only feet away from herself she jumped and grabbed her comforter which was further away than she would have liked to cover herself. Delphine just stood there, frozen, staring at the brunette, her naked form a deep shade of red as her shoulders rose and fell quickly.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Cosima yelled. 

 

As if coming back to herself after what felt like an out of body experience, Delphine did her best to come up with a coherent reply, “I- I’m so sorry. Desole. I knocked-I thought-“

 

“- You thought what Delphine? That I invited you in to watch me fuck myself?”

 

Delphine blushed violently as she backed away towards the door, “I didn't know- I couldn't hear over the music. I’m so sorry Cosima. I’ll leave you to- I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

After running back and returning to her room with her tail tucked between her legs, Delphine got ready to sleep and climbed into bed. 

 

As she lied there, there was only one thing on her mind, _Cosima_. Delphine had never intended to walk in on Cosima in such a compromising position, she had never wanted to embarrass Cosima or make their relationship anymore difficult than it already was. 

 

But what Delphine had come to realise whilst lying there with the beauty of hindsight is that in that moment when Cosima was completely open and vulnerable to her, all Delphine wanted to do was tell her how absolutely breath taking she was. She didn't want to apologise for what had happened, she wanted to tell Cosima that everything was okay and that to Delphine this wasn't a mistake at all.  

 

All her life Delphine had the ability to appreciate another woman’s beauty, but with this she always compared their beauty to hers in a way that made her feel self-conscious and inadequate.

 

But with Cosima, Delphine wanted to tell her how beautiful she was. Starting at the very bottom and making her way to the very top. She wanted to emphasise the graceful jut of her hip bones, the fullness of her breasts, her toned and shapely thighs and behind. She wanted to tell her that she was beautiful, even with laboured breaths and sweat dropping down her body, even with the moaning and the smell of sex so prominent it was intoxicating, even with these, in fact _because_ of these, Delphine was completely in awe and that thought alone terrified her because she had no idea what it meant for herself, or for their relationship. 

 

With the pulls of sleep tugging Delphine further and further into oblivion, she quickly grabbed her phone and sent one last text before succumbing to sleep.

 

 _To:_ **Art**

 _From:_ **Delphine**

 

 _Message:_ **I’m staying.**

 

**_________________________________________**

 

Thefollowing morning Delphine was waiting outside Cosima’s house to accompany her to a recording session, the brunette was late as usual. 

 

Delphine sat in the backseat twisting the rings on her fingers, a nervous habit she had picked up from the singer. 

 

“Allo Cosima.” Delphine greeted minutes later as the brunette joined her in the back of the car. 

 

“Hi.” 

 

As the car began its journey, Cosima asked her driver to raise the divider between himself and the ladies, making their conversation completely private. 

 

“So are we going to clear the air or are we just going to pretend last night ever happened?” Cosima turned to her bodyguard and asked. 

 

“Let’s clear the air… I was coming to see you about trying to defuse the animosity between us.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And I knocked on your door which I’m guessing that you couldn't hear over the music?”

 

“Correct.”

 

“And when you- I heard you- I thought you called for me to come in.”

 

“Which I did not.”

 

“I know that now.”

 

“Didn’t you think to I don't know, wait until daylight hours?”

 

“I  heard your music and assumed you were still awake.”

 

“It was 9PM and my door was closed, yet you still didn't think it was better to wait?”

 

“Well, now I wish I would have. But at the time I thought that there was no time like the present.”

 

“And how'd that work out for you?” Cosima snapped.

 

“Given your sunny disposition this morning I’d say not too great,” Delphine replied, giving as good as she got.

 

After a brief moment of awkward silence, Cosima continued, “…You kinda just stood there.”

 

“I was surprised... I’m sorry if you're embarrassed Cosima but something like this was bound to happen eventually. Also, I’m your bodyguard, you don't need to ever feel uncomfortable around me, I’m here to make you feel the opposite.”

 

“Who said I was embarrassed or uncomfortable?”

 

“Well you’re acting as though I walked in on you having some wild orgi or something.”

 

“Orgy.” Cosima corrected, finding the mispronunciation ever so slightly humorous.

 

“Yes that.”

 

“I think I would have preferred that to be honest, at least then the attention would have been off of me.”

 

“My attention would have been on you regardless," Delphine's mouth spoke without her brain's consent, "…I mean, what I’m trying to say is that-”

 

“-Mhm don't worry I got it… “

 

Trying to distract the conversation from the path she feared they were on Delphine chuckled, “You know, I think this is the most we’ve spoken in 4 weeks.”

 

“Well, when you're not breathing down my neck you can be quite pleasant.”

 

“Pleasant? Is Miss Niehaus warming up to her stone cold bitch bodyguard?”

 

“Nope, just stating an objective fact.”

 

“Well, I’ll take what I can get.”

 

Cosima laughed too, “how's that animosity working out for you now?”

 

Delphine grinned widely at the brunette, “dare I say after this that we’re over it?”

 

“Mm not completely but considering you saw me - you know - and you’re still here, I think I’m willing to cut you a little more slack, if you’ll loosen the reigns a little bit.”

 

“Why wouldn't I still be here?”

 

“I don't know, maybe you felt too uncomfortable to stay?”

 

“We’re both human Cosima, we both have needs, including the physical ones. I don't see you any different to how I saw you before.”

 

“Except now you can picture me naked,” Cosima smirked.

 

“Oui I guess I can if I were so inclined.”

 

“… you’re doing it now aren't you.” Cosima chuckled sensing Delphine's sudden nervousness.

 

“Non.”

 

“Delphineeeeeeee,” Cosima teased, poking the blonde in her side.

 

“Non I’m not.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“D’accord maybe I am.-“

 

“-I knew it!-“

 

“-But only because you put the idea into my head!”

 

“More like I put the image into your head, am I right?”

 

Delphine swatted Cosima's arm, “have I told you that you’re a brat?”

 

“Only every time I don't follow your orders.”

 

“Which is every day.”

 

“Hey hey now, I’ve been getting better.”

 

“You still fight me on 99% of the things I ask you to do.”

 

“Yeah but compared to our first week together, lately it's been more like 98%.”

 

“Okay, I can admit that you are slightly better than you were during the first 2 weeks.”

 

“Merci.”

 

“I don't think I meant that as a compliment,” Delphine grinned.

 

“Well, I’m taking it as one.”

 

“I see I can add cheeky to the list as well as brat.”

 

“You’re only just now figuring out that I’m cheeky?”

 

“Well non, I’ve seen you be cheeky with other people but you've just never been like it with me before. I get the bratty stubborn Cosima and the rest of the world gets cute cheeky Cosima.”

 

“I think that that is just a side effect of your profession though. If you weren't my bodyguard, you and I would probably be friends.”

 

“If I weren't your bodyguard then we never would have met.”

 

“Touche.”

 

“Why can't we be both?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Why can't we be protector and protectee and friends?”

 

“Because as a protectee I’m likely to scream at you for babying me and then as your friend I’m going to feel like an asshole for doing it.”

 

“So you’re admitting that you’re the asshole?”

 

“Don’t push it Cormier.”

 

“I'm joking. We both could have handled this better.”

 

“So we’re both assholes?”

 

“Oui.”

 

“… you just a little more so than me though right?”

 

“Watch it Niehaus.”

 

“But seriously, maybe we can try and get this to work. You respect my boundaries and I’ll respect your authority to an extent, deal?”

 

“That sounds fair to me.”

 

As the car pulled up to the kerb both women exited the vehicle and made their way up to the recording booths. 

 

And for the first time in a whole month, Delphine and Cosima saw a slither of hope that this relationship could work. 

 


	4. Stole The Show

**March**

 

Okay, so, maybe Art was right after all - not that Delphine would ever give him the satisfaction of hearing her say so.  

 

3 months in and it was safe to say the adjustment period was officially over. The two women still argued although this was thankfully now a rarity, and nowhere near as volatile as it had been in the beginning. 

 

Now their arguments consisted of playfully banter which neither women took offence to.

____________________________________________

 

_“Cosima we need to go, you’re going to be late for the press conference,” Delphine said as she paced back and forth around the brunette._

 

_“Fuck the press conference, these are the guys that buy my music I would be nowhere without them,” Cosima replied as she posed for pictures and signed autographs with a group of her fans._

 

_“Merde, that's very noble of you Cosima but if you are late to meet with the press then no one will know about your upcoming music to buy it.”_

 

_“You’d buy it, you love my music,” Cosima smirked at the blonde._

 

_Delphine released an exaggerated grunt at the singer, “and if you don't make the press conference, I will be the only one.”_

 

_Cosima laughed at the blonde's annoyance and turned to the large group of fans around her, “Hey guys, blonde ambition here is tryna make me leave you.”_

 

_A roar of boos from the crowd echoed throughout the space aimed at the bodyguard._

 

_“Really, was that necessary?” Delphine pouted._

 

_“Totally.”_

 

_“And blonde ambition?”_

 

_“Yeah, it’s your kickass code name.”_

 

_“Right well blonde ambition is going to have to kick your ass if you don't get into that car now.”_

 

_“No way Delphine, I barely get to see these guys, I’m not going to leave them when I have a spare minute with them.”_

 

_“You don't have a spare minute Cosima. Come on,” Delphine snapped._

_“Hmmm non,” Cosima began walking slower through the crowd, purposefully aggravating her bodyguard._

 

_“Non?”_

 

_“Oui, non.”_

 

_Delphine inhaled and exhaled slowly, she looked up towards the sky with her hands on her hips, “why God? Why did Art assign me to such a stubborn pain in my ass?”_

 

_“I heard that,” Cosima nudged Delphine so that her attention was back on her._

 

_“You were meant to.”_

 

_“Bitch.”_

 

_“Brat.”_

 

_Cosima chuckled loudly, “see isn't this much better than when you were trying to be all sweet and innocent when we first met?”_

 

_“Cosima I swear to God, you have 3 seconds before I pick you up and lock you in the trunk of the car myself.”_

 

_“As if you would actually be able to pick me up.”_

 

_“Don't test me Cosima, I will.”_

 

_Cosima could see the seriousness in Delphine's eyes. And in all honesty Cosima knew that this press conference was important, she knew that she would eventually cave and do whatever the blonde said, but she’ll be damned if she isn't going to have fun with this first._

 

_“Dude, I'm like nearly the same size as you”, Delphine scoffed, “Hey! I am. There's no way in hell you could carry me.”_

 

_“1…”_

 

_“I don’t think she has the balls, do you guys?”_

 

_Cosima’s fans all laughed along with the brunette, shaking their heads._

 

_“2… I’m serious Cosima.”_

 

_“Yeah, yeah drop the tough guy act, Delphine.”_

 

_“3… let's go.”_

 

_“Oh shit.”_

 

_Delphine stepped into the singer's space, she bent down and grabbed the back of Cosima’s knees, standing up and pulling the brunette over her shoulder as she stood._

 

_All of Cosima's fans clapped and cheered as she was carried off towards the car._

 

_“Delphine!” Cosima cackled through her instant laughter._

 

_“Leekie will fire me if you miss this Cosima! I gave you plenty of opportunities to do this yourself.”_

 

_“I can't believe you're carrying me to the fucking car!” Cosima panted trying to catch her breath, wiping away a tear of amusement._

 

_“Do you want me to put you down? All you have to do is say the word.”_

 

_With Cosima’s face eye level with Delphine's ass, there really was only one way she could respond, “Oh hell no, I’ve got the best view in town,”  Cosima chuckled yet again as she slapped Delphine’s ass._

 

_“Cosima!” Delphine squealed as she threw the brunette onto the back seat._

___________________________________

 

As Delphine sat next to her cheeky companion at the airport gates she couldn't help but shake her head slightly and chuckle.

 

“Whats so funny 00-blondie?”

 

“Well, I was just thinking… wait, does this make you my bond girl?” Delphine smirked.

 

Cosima, not one for being outdone replied, “Yeah sure, strap me in a bikini and call me baby.”

 

Cosima’s composure broke then as she began laughing, watching as the blonde was lost for words, “Anyway, stop deflecting, what's so funny?”

 

Shaking her head to rid her mind of impure images, Delphine cleared her throat and continued, “I was thinking about last week when you were being a brat at the meet and greet and I carried you to the car.”

 

“You mean when you kidnapped me?”

 

“I believe that you gave me permission to ‘kidnap’ you in my contract.” 

 

“Yeah well I also gave you a licence you kill and you haven't done that yet.”

 

“You didn't give me a licence to kill Cosima, your government did.”

 

“Yeah well, you know what I mean. With me you have the ability to do pretty much anything- but that doesn't mean you should do it.”

 

“Mhm point taken. You know I was only playing with you when I picked you up though- if you really wanted to stay I would have put you down.”

 

Cosima scoffed, “I wouldn't have needed you to put me down, I’m pretty sure I can kick your willowy arse all the way back to France if I wanted to.”

 

Delphine outright laughed, “Oh you're being serious.”

 

“Don't underestimate me, Cormier I’m more mighty than I appear.”

 

“I don't doubt that for one second, I know you can handle yourself. Just think of me as your sidekick.”

 

“Like Batman and Robin?”

 

“Oui like them.”

 

Cosima smirked.

 

“Quoi?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Don’t make me handcuff you to your seat. Tell me.”

 

“It's just, you know Robin had a major hard on for Batman right?”

 

“A hard what?”

 

“A hard on, a boner, a stiffy…” Sensing the blonde was still not understanding her, Cosima screamed, “Oh God, he had an erection. Delphine!”

 

Everyone in the vicinity turned towards the two women, shaking their heads in disgust as the brunette chuckled, “Merde Cosima! Keep your voice down!”

 

“You are adorable when you're embarrassed. Consider it payback for carrying me to the car at the meet and greet.”

 

“Oh I’m not embarrassed Cosima, I think you’ll find it takes something pretty substantial to make me blush.”

 

“Really, funny that. You always seem to wear a blush around me, or is it just the effect I have on you? Do I make you swoon Delphine?” Cosima sniggered.

 

Delphine cleared her throat and giggled nervously, “so Robin was Batman's lover?”

 

“If you believe all of the rumours and conspiracy theories then yeah.”

 

“I see.”

 

Cosima turned in her seat fully to face the blonde, she reached her hands up and pitched Delphine’s cheeks, “Aw look at those cheeks blushing!”

 

Delphine swatted the brunette's hands away, “I’m not blushing. And I can assure you Cosima I will not be getting a _hard on_ for you.”

 

“No, you’ll just get a lady boner right?”

 

“A what?” Delphine abruptly held up her hand to cut off the brunette,  “Wait never mind, I don't want to know.”

 

_Calling all passengers on flight 742 from Toronto to San Fransisco - your flight is now boarding._

 

Delphine jumped up from her seat, pulling her protectee with her, “That's us, allons-y my petite little friend.”

 

“After you butch.”

 

“I am not butch. I am very feminine.”

 

“Delphine, have you seen your biceps?”

 

“Yes, and they are half the size of yours.”

 

Looking at her biceps and then squeezing the blonde's gently, Cosima tutted, “Good point… why the fuck are you _my_ bodyguard?”

 

With Cosima still holding her arm, Delphine lent in slowly and seductivley whispered in Cosima's ear in a low pur, “Because Cosima, I’m the one with the handcuffs.”

 

Cosima shivered visibly as Delphine laughed at her response, “oh you don't play fair.”

 

Delphine shrugged her shoulders and sauntered onto the plane with Cosima quick to follow, _oh this is going to be fun,_ Cosima thought. 

 

A few hours and many teasing remarks from the brunette later and the pair had arrived in Cosima’s home town of San Fransisco. 

 

The women stopped off at their hotel and were quick to get ready in preparation for Cosima’s performance this evening. 

 

Something about Cosima which Delphine had come to learn is that the brunette’s heart is almost as big as her bravado, _almost_. Tonight Cosima would perform along side many other celebrities in a charity performance to raise funds for those affected with a rare autoimmune disease, one that ran in her family and was very close to her heart. 

 

What Delphine hadn't learnt until the night previously, was the Cosima was the person who single handedly organised this event. She enlisted the help of all of her celebrity friends and benefactors to raise over $5 million to help those in need. 

 

She didn't want credit, she didn't want recognition, she didn't even want a thank you. Every time Delphine tried to approach the subject, to tell the singer how incredible she was for doing this, Cosima would be too modest for her own good, telling Delphine she appreciated it but she just wanted to perform and raise the funds. 

 

A long while later, and the concert was a huge success. The venue was packed out to maximum capacity, it was without a doubt the largest venue Delphine had ever seen with over a 200,000 in attendance. 

 

Cosima and all of her famous friends took to the stage one final time to take a bow and thank the crowd for coming out to show their support. 

 

As Cosima met Delphine in the wings of the stage, the pair began their walk back to the car. 

 

“You were amazing.”

 

“Yeah well you have to say that.”

 

“Non I don’t have to. If I didn't mean it I wouldn't say it.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Ah now who's blushing?”

 

“Oh shut up.”

 

Delphine reached out and pinched Cosima's cheeks, “non, look at those red cheeks of yours, tres adorable.”

 

“Delphine I swear to God I will shoot you with that gun of yours.”

 

“Mm d’accord, but you'd have to wrestle it from me first.”

 

With that, Cosima pinned Delphine up against the nearest wall to the car, pushing her entire body against the blondes, holding her hands above her head. 

 

"You not going to try and stop me?" Cosima asked softly.

 

Delphine grinned making no effort to move, "why would I want to do that?"

 

“Oh my God there she is!” A young girl screamed.

 

From seemingly nowhere, a crowd of over one hundred fans came flooding around the corner, with one intent in mind. Get Cosima. 

 

“Shit.” Cosima cursed, stepping back from the blonde. Her eyes doubled in size and her hands began trembling.

 

Delphine saw the look of absolute fear in her eyes and she knew she had to keep her promise, “Cosima go to the car.”

 

“No Del-“

 

“Now!” Delphine knew realistically that she couldn't stop this crowd. She was alone and out numbered, but all she needed was to buy some time. She just needed to hold them off long enough for Cosima to get to the car and be taken somewhere safe. 

 

Cosima ran the remaining few feet and got into the car. Thankfully the blonde was still in sight. Cosima had expected Delphine to be right behind her, she had expected them both to get into the car and be taken back to the hotel. What she didn't expect was to watch the blonde charge head first towards the mob completely alone. She didn't expect the child locks on the car to be activated, preventing her from opening the doors and going to get the blonde. All she could do was watch. 

 

Cosima watched as Delphine screamed at the hoard of fans to stay back. 

 

Cosima watched as Delphine pushed each and every person back from proceeding any further.

 

Cosima watched as her fans screamed and shoved the blonde forward.

 

Cosima watched as Delphine was over run, forced to the ground and stampeded on.

 

And then Cosima couldn't see Delphine anymore. And she swore she had never been more scared. Not for herself or her safety, she was scared because Delphine was hurt and there was no one there to hold her and get her help. 

 

Cosima’s driver drove off, to get her somewhere safe, and despite her screaming and pleading to go back so she could get Delphine of course he didn’t. 

 

What she had convinced him to do was take her straight to the hospital where she could wait for Delphine.

 

And she did. She waited for hours, trying to find out any information she could until finally, the nurse escorted Cosima to where Delphine was being treated. 

 

As soon as Cosima saw her she couldn't hold back, “Delphine!”

 

Delphine gave the brunette a weak half smile, “bonjour”

 

Cosima ran to the blondes bed slight, brushing he hair out of her face and clasping her hand tight, “are you okay? What happened?” Before Delphine had a chance to respond, Cosima turned to the doctor and screamed, “Is she alright!?”

 

Delphine jumped, “merde Cosima I have a concussion, I’m not deaf.”

 

“Sorry, its just the driver wouldn't talk to me, and everyone I called didn't know anything. And the hospital wouldn't tell me any details over the phone and they wouldn't let me talk to you because were not married or family.” Cosima spoke quickly, her free hand flying about everywhere. 

 

Delphine held Cosima’s hand with her own trying to calm her down, “aw petit chiot.”

 

Cosima visibly relaxed at Delphine's attempt of soothing her, now using both hands to clasp Delphine’s, “You’re the puppy. A very stupid puppy.”

 

“Excusez-moi?”

 

“You could have got seriously injured Delphine.”

 

“Mon dieu how would you have copped?” Delphine laughed and rolled her eyes. 

 

Cosima gently cupped Delphine’s jaw and turned it so she was facing the brunette, “hey, I’m serious. Don't you dare do that to me again okay?”

 

“You almost sound like you care.”

 

Cosima’s brows furrowed, “You don't think I care?” How could Delphine not see it?

 

Seeing Cosima’s upset she quickly backtracked, “Non I didn't mean it like that-“ Because she didn't, she knew Cosima cared, she just wasn't used to her protectees giving a damn about her. 

 

“-You really don't think I care?” Cosima took a step back away from the blonde crossing her arms across her chest, a move Delphine knew all to well from her training was a defence mechanism. 

 

“Cosima thats not what I meant. I just meant you don't _have_ to care about me. Bodyguards were… disposable, expendable, replaceable. The whole point is that you don't care about us, _we_ care about _you_.”

 

Cosima stepped forward once again, sitting on the edge on Delphine’s bed, running her thumb over the backs of Delphine's knuckles, “you’re not any of those things to me okay Delphine? So don't say shit like that to me, ever.”

 

“Desole.”

 

Cosima smiled sympathetically, “Are you feeling any better?”

 

“Mhm oui. Just a bit dizzy and I'm bruised quite badly but other than that I’m perfectly okay. I think we can get out of here as soon as the doctor comes back with my paperwork.”

 

“Okay good…Why did you do that?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Push all of those people out of the way?”

 

“You looked sacred.”

 

“I wasn’t.”

 

“Okay, maybe scared isn’t the right word. You looked nervous, on edge.”

 

Cosima scoffed, “wouldn’t you be if a hundred plus people were all trying to grab you?”

 

“Yes, which is exactly why I started pushing. Just because you’re famous Cosima that doesn't mean that you have to put up with all of this shit. Thats why I’m here.”

 

“To put up with all of this shit for me?”

 

“Exactly. I’m here to deal with all of the bad things so you don't have to.”

 

Cosima shook her head, “that hardly seems fair.”

 

Sensing Cosima’s guilt for what had happened to her, Delphine laughed, “yeah well its not all bad… at least I got to see Cosima Niehaus naked.”

 

Cosima joined in with the laughter too despite herself, “we nearly made it a whole month without that coming up.”

 

“I know but if I have to get concussions for you, the least you can let me do is tease you a little.”

 

Cosima leaned in so that her face was only inches from Delphine's. The brunette looked at her bodyguards lips briefly then looked up at her eyes, “I say you tease me plenty.”

 

Delphine’s cubicle curtain flew open without warning and the women jumped apart, “Okay Miss Cormier, if you could just sign here you are free to go,” her doctor spoke.

 

“D’accord.” Delphine panted as she tried to calm her breathing. 

 

“Remember, do not sleep for another 3 hours, eat plenty and drink lots of water. Miss Niehaus I expect you to keep an eye on our hero here to make sure she's okay.”

 

Cosima smiled and nodded at the doctor, “I was planning on it.”

 

Delphine grinned too, “mon dieu, please Doctor, don't encourage her. I'm fine.”

 

“Yes Miss Cormier, this time you are. Next time you may not be so lucky, so please, be careful.”

 

“Oui okay. Merci Doctor,” Delphine called as the doctor left. 

 

Cosima chuckled and shook her head. What was she thinking? _Delphine is your very beautiful, very caring, very straight bodygaurd. Snap out of it Niehaus._

 

Cosima slid up along side the blonde and helped her out of bed, “c’mon lets get you home so I can take you to bed.”

 

“Quoi?” Delphine stuttered.

 

Cosima smirked, “Oh God not like that. I mean I’m going to tuck you into my nice cosy queen size bed, order us some takeout and have a movie marathon until you fall asleep.”

 

“Oh okay. Sounds perfect.” Delphine couldn't help the slight tone of disappointment in her voice, not that the brunette noticed. 

 

“You’re killing me Cormier.” Cosima mumbled as Delphine slipped her robe off, revealing her clad in only her black underwear as she redressed into her own clothes. 

 

“Hm what?” Delphine responded buttoning her shirt.

 

“Nothing, lets go.”

 

Cosima walked Delphine out of the hospital, holding her waist in a vice like grip, too scared to loosen the reigns. 

 

Later, when the pair were beginning their decent into Toronto airport Delphine lifted her head from where she had been sleeping on Cosima’s should and asked, “Cosima?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What movies are we going to watch when we get home?”

 

“I was thinking we could have a Batman marathon.”

 

Delphine chuckled gently as the pulls of sleep still tugged at her eyelids, “that sounds nice.”

 

“Yeah, it does.”

 

As Delphine once again succumbed to slumber, as the plane touched down on the tarmac, Cosima brushed an stray curl out of Delphine's face and whispered into the blondes ear “I’m going to take care of you too Delphine, I promise.”


	5. Rumour Has It

**April**

 

Cosima barged into Delphine's room, dropped on her bed, lied down next to the blonde and pouted, “You’re such a wuss.”

 

“Cosimaaa…” Delphine sniffled, coughing into her tissue. 

 

Delphine had been working for the singer for 4 whole months now. The latest 2 and a half of them had been blissful. No arguments, no fighting, no tension - Cosima, Delphine had decided, was positively wonderful underneath the defensive front she showed in the beginning. 

 

But what people, particularly the brunette, never seem to understand is that being a bodyguard is a full-time job, and a stressful one at that, especially when your protectee is Cosima Niehaus. The job is 24/7- always planning and strategising and having to be fully alert and aware of every little thing, which since Delphine's speedy recovery after San Fransisco she had been. 

 

To Cosima's credit, the brunette had looked after Delphine well. When they got home after the accident, Cosima took Delphine to bed as promised, built her a pillow and blanket fort and cuddled up with her with some Thai takeout, which she knew was Delphine's favourite and a Batman marathon which in light of new information had Delphine laughing probably more than was advised for someone with a concussion and severe bruising. 

 

However, Delphine is nothing if not resilient. A few days later, against doctors _and Cosima's_ orders, the bodyguard went back to work. Cosima, of course, cancelled her scheduled interviews and shows, not wanting the bodyguard to go anywhere but their home until she was feeling better, knowing that Delphine wouldn't leave her side if she had attended all of her appearances. 

 

And a week and a half later, when Cosima had deemed Delphine well enough to leave the house, the pair ventured out together around the local area, Cosima showing Delphine all of her favourite hang out spaces, silently keeping a watchful gaze over the blonde to make sure she was okay. 

 

And now here we are a month later, Delphine is fully recovered, yet Cosima is pouting because Delphine has taken a genuine sick day. 

 

“Pleaseeeeee Delphine,” Cosima pleaded, lying on her side facing the blonde.

 

“Non Cosima.”

 

“I don’t want Art to take me to this interview, I want my best buddy to.”

 

Lying on her back, Delphine sighed and threw her hand over her eyes, “Well tough, your best buddy is sick and is not leaving this bed today. Plus, you’ve already cancelled her show once because you were looking after me after the accident, so you’re going. ”

 

“I think you're faking it.”

 

“I would never fake such a thing.”

 

Cosima chuckled, “Hm I find that _very_ hard to believe. I’m sure you have faked many things from bed.“

 

“Merde, must everything you say involve sexual innuendos?”

 

Cosima threw her free hand up in mock defense, “Hey, I’m just saying. Johns aren't always the most gracious of lovers.”

 

Delphine scoffed incredulously, removing her hand to stare at the brunette, “Oh and all women are?”

 

“In my experience, yes.”

 

“Please Cosima, I’m too sick to be discussing how sexist you sound right now.”

 

“Hey, I’m not sexist. I appreciate men, really I do. I just don't appreciate their selfish lovemaking ways.”

 

Delphine rolled on her side to face the brunette, “Cosima. Unless you are here to bring me some soup or a cold compress before you go, get out.”

 

Cosima removed her arm holding her up and lied down completely so that she was face to face with the blonde, “Awww someone’s grouchy. Is it because you know I’m right?”

 

“I swear to God Cosima if my gun was at arms reach-”

 

“You’d what Delphine? Shoot me?”

 

“Oui.”

 

Cosima scooted as close as she could to the blonde, so much so that she could feel Delphine breathing against her lips as she whispered, “Aw baby, but then who will teach you what it really means to make love to a woman?”

 

“Cosima!” Delphine screeched as she slapped the brunette's arm.

 

Cosima laughed as she climbed out of bed, smoothing down her clothes, “Fine, fine, I’m going. I’ll bring you back some comfort food okay?”

 

“Oui. Merci.”

 

“Anything for my little French bulldog. Take care of yourself okay, and if you feel worse call me and I’ll come home.”

 

“Non. Just be careful okay, Cal and Art and everyone else at the agency told me the interviewer is a bitch.”

 

“Yeah, I know. She's like really cut throat, like Ellen if Ellen was Satan. But Leekie already prepared me for it. Apparently, she's ruthless, just like someone else I know.”

 

Delphine began coughing and rolled her eyes at the accusation, “Go before you're late! It’s a live broadcast right?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be sat here watching from my nice cosy bed.”

 

“Okay, bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Cosima walked to Delphine's door frame, turning back one last time look at the blonde. She was so transfixed she didn't realise she stood there staring. 

 

Delphine chuckled before sitting up in bed to throw a pillow at the singer, “Cosima I can feel you watching me, go!”

 

Cosima dodged the attack, barley, “Right sorry, I’m going.”

 

Cosima gathered her things from Delphine's living room and made her way out to the car that was waiting for her. She climbed into the car and was greeted with a familiar face. 

 

“Hey Art!”

 

“Hey Cos, hows things going?”

 

“Not good, Delphine's really sick, I think maybe I should take her to the doctors or something.”

 

“I asked how _you_ were, not Delphine. I spoke to her last night when she asked me to cover her, I know how she is.”

 

“Right sorry I’m good, just worried about her.”

 

“Del just has a bad cold, probably one of those 24-hour things. She's a little run down, a day in bed will do her the world of good I promise.”

 

“Run down? Because of me?” Cosima asked guiltily.

 

“No, no nothing like that. It comes with the profession, it happens to all of us at some stage during our first few months. Things kind of just catch up with us you know. Like the late nights, early mornings, constant stress, lack of sleep, it really takes its toll on our immune system.” Art chuckled.

 

“Wait, she's stressed out and not sleeping?”

 

“No she's sleeping, she's fine Cosima honestly. I just mean its a full on job, it's hard work but she’ll be right as rain tomorrow I promise.”

 

“I guess I didn't make it easy on her did I?”

 

“Well not in the beginning no. But we expect that, which is why we tread carefully during the adjustment period.”

 

“Yeah, but I was awful to her. I even threatened to call the police for harassment and get a restraining order against her,” Cosima couldn't help but smile at the memory.

 

“And what did she say to that?”

 

Cosima laughed at the thought, “She fucking dared me to do it.”

 

Art grinned a genuine smile, “Yeah that's my girl.”

 

“Can you believe it? I told her I was going to call the cops on her and she dared me to do it! She's a maniac.”

 

“Hey I’m not arguing with you, she's crazy. I mean no offence but I knew she was crazy when she told me she was staying.” 

 

“What do you mean? When?”

 

“Well, it's no surprise that you and her weren't getting along, so I told her to quit and that I would assign another one of our agents to you.”

 

Cosima turned in her seat to face Art completely, “And? Carry on…”

 

“I told her to stop moaning and either to quit or stay but either way call me and let me know her decision.”

 

“And she decided to stay?” Cosima asked, knowing the answer, but needing to hear it confirmed.

 

“Yeah, she did. I expected her to quit, God knows anyone else on my staff would have.”

 

“When did all of this happen?”

 

“Let me check…" Art scrolled through his phone to locate the message, "10th February at like half 9. She just messaged and said ‘ _Im staying_ ’. That was it, and I’m glad she did. I mean look at you two now, you’re inseparable.”

 

The gears began turning in Cosima's mind, “10th of February? Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Nothing, it's just that the night she walked in on me" _shamelessly fucking myself whilst I thought about her_  "- never mind it doesn't matter.“

 

“Well whatever it was, I’m guessing that's what made her stay.”

 

“Holy watershed.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, absolutely nothing.” Cosima settled on, her brain not letting her believe the possible implications of all of this.

 

“Alright. Well anyway, were here, you ready?”

 

“Yep, let's go.”

 

As the pair exited the car and made their way into the TV studio, Art held Cosima's shoulder and whispered in her ear, “Okay, just remember don't let her bully you, she's only after one thing, celebrity gossip. You know how her interviews can be. Just keep the topic focused on you and your career, don't let her sway you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

 

A little while later and Cosima was walking on the stage and taking her seat opposite the infamous interviewer, a roar of cheers and applause coming from the studio audience.

 

“Cosima, lovely to see you again.” the interviewer greeted, giving her the biggest fake smile Cosima had ever seen. 

 

“You too, thank you so much for having me.”

 

“No, it's my pleasure. After you cancelled last time we were worried, how are you, what have you been up to lately?”

 

“I'm great thanks! I’ve been like crazy busy, I’ve just released my new album so I’ve been doing a lot of press and stuff for that.”

 

“Ah yes, _‘Crazy Science’_ I have to admit this is my favourite album of yours.”

 

“You mean you didn't like the other 4 before it? You wound me,” Cosima joked, laughing along with the audience.

 

“Honestly, I didn't like your previous 4 albums, but this one just has such a refreshing feel to it, I’m addicted,” the interviewer replied stoically.

 

“Oh well thank you very much… I think, it was a long time coming.”

 

“There are some very personal songs on there, my favourite was _‘Ordinary Life’._ ”

 

“Thank you, and you’re right ‘ _Ordinary Life_ ’ was a very personal song to me, I enjoyed writing it very much.”

 

“Oh, how so?”

 

Cosima cleared her throat all too aware that this was a live broadcast and that her friends and family and Delphine would be watching, the last thing she wanted was for them to worry, “Well its no secret that I was attacked by a fan last December and it was mainly about that. I think the lyrics are pretty self-explanatory. You know, I was just missing remnants from my old life when I wrote it.”

 

“I think you're wrong,” the interviewer replied crassly.

 

Cosima let a brief nervous chuckle escape her lips, “You think that I’m wrong about what I was feeling when I wrote my own song?”

 

“Not wrong, perhaps that was a poor choice of words. But one of the lyrics is ‘ _Just leave me alone, I don't need a protector_ ‘ I interpret that as being about your bodyguard no?” the interviewer smirked.

 

Cosima knew all too well what the interviewer was trying to do. It was no secret to anyone about the previous troubles Delphine and Cosima had, with pictures and videos being posted on social media of them arguing, the interviewer wanted to hear Cosima tear Delphine apart. But Cosima wouldn't give her the satisfaction, not when Delphine was watching, the last thing she wanted to do was upset her, “Ha, well yes that one line is about her. When I wrote _‘Ordinary Life’_ she had just been assigned to me and I was feeling a little smothered.”

 

“Maybe I’ll just get Delphine on the show to hear what she has to say about you writing songs about her. Is she backstage, I want to bring her out.”

 

Cosima cocked her head to the side, unsure as to why she was taking this Delphine topic so personal, yet knowing exactly why at the same time, “I’m sure she’d love that, I'm sure there's one or two things she'd like to say to you, but she couldn't make it today.”

 

“She’s not here? Aw no, where is she?”

 

Cosima smirked at turned to look straight into the camera, “Well, she had better be in bed otherwise I’ll be having strong words with her when I get home. Hear that Delphine?”

 

“Is she okay?”

 

“Yeah, she's fine just a bad cold. I left her wrapped up in bed with some tissues and medicine.”

 

“Are you sure it's not something else?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

On the monitors on stage, an image appeared of Delphine lying of the floor backstage back in San Fransisco. She was curled up and bleeding, obviously unconscious. 

 

Cosima's hand flew over her mouth, “Oh God Delphine.”

 

Art watched from the audience, he felt his fists involuntarily clench in a defensive manner over the blonde. He looked at Cosima who he recognised wore the exact same expression as him.

 

“So this was back at the charity concert back in San Fransisco last month right?” the interviewer asked.

 

Cosima was so engrossed staring at the picture that she couldn't even respond.

 

“Cosima?” the interviewer tried again as the image was taken off screen.

 

“Yeah, that's right.”

 

“How is she doing now?”

 

Cosima clenched her hands together, trying to hide their tremor, “Better, she's fully recovered.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it. What happened?”

 

“We just got ambushed by some fans and Delphine tried to keep them back.”

 

“Well, she didn't do a very good job did she,” the interviewer laughed.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Noticing a serious look overtake the brunette the interviewer backtracked, “Oh no I didn't mean it like that.”

 

“Then how did you mean it? Because from where I’m sitting it sounds like you’re trying to talk shit about my bodyguard for getting injured doing her job.”

 

“No Cosima, I didn’t-“

 

“-No. I came to do this interview with you in good faith that we would be talking about my music. And what? You bring me on here to bombard me with pictures of my friend getting hurt because of me? Don't you think I feel shit enough? Don't you think I wish I had never hired her so that she wouldn't have been in that position?”

 

“You regret hiring her?”

 

Cosima was getting irate, “No don't twist my words. I regret her getting hurt. It was my fault.”

 

“How was it your fault?”

 

Cosima felt her head drop, “Because I left her. I thought she was behind me, but she wasn’t… I wish it would have been me instead.”

 

The interviewer shook her head, “that's what bodyguards are for Cosima.”

 

Cosima's head snapped up, “What? To bare the grunt of my status?”

 

“No to protect you.”

 

“God, you sound like her.”

 

“Well, it sounds to me like Delphine understands. She knows her position.”

 

“Her position?”

 

“Yes, to protect you. Surely you must know Cosima that even in a democracy such as ours there is a hierarchy of social positions that we must follow. Delphine knows that she's beneath you in the hierarchy and therefore your life is more valuable than hers.”

 

“You did _not_ just fucking say that to me.”

 

“Oh come on Cosima, Delphine understands, that's why she does this job. Some people are just better than others, and obviously, you're better than her. Just as I’m better than my bodyguard as well. 

 

“Are you joking? Seriously tell me if you’re joking, and then I won't have to punch that bleached, botoxed fake ass face of yours.”

 

The interviewer smirked, “It sounds to me like someone has a crush on their bodyguard. Are you and Delphine dating?”

 

“No, we’re not. Stop trying to deflect from the fact that you just made a complete ass of yourself on your own talk show. Now everyone knows how much of a self-entitled bitch you are.”

 

“Listen Cosima, I know your the biggest singer in the world right now but that doesn't give you a free pass to come onto my show and talk to me how you are now.”

 

“And just because you're some big shot talk show host, that doesn't give you the right to disrespect mine or anyone else’s bodyguard. You know what? The publicity isn't even worth it. I would rather retire than use your show as a platform to promote my album.” 

 

Cosima stood up, removed her microphone and threw it at the interviewer. 

 

“Bodyguards, and particularly Delphine Cormier, are the hardest working, biggest sacrificing people I have ever met. Delphine stayed with me even though the majority of the time I didn't deserve it and she hasn't even asked for so much as a thank you or an autograph or a picture. There are plenty of times she could have gone to the press and spilled my secrets but she hasn’t because she is kind and loyal and a beautiful person, which is so much more than I can say for you.”

 

"Cosima-"

 

"-Don't, good luck trying to convince the network not to cancel your show. I doubt you'll be successful. And if by some small chance you don't get axed, I promise you I will make it my personal mission to get you off the air."

 

Cosima looked into the audience to get Art's attention, but as she turned her was already at her side.

 

Art leant over the desk towards the interviewer and whispered, "if you ever speak to or about one of my girls like that again I will destroy you."

 

Cosima reached out, pulling him by the hand to the exit. 

 

As the pair got into the car, Cosima received a call from her manager. 

 

“Cosima what happened? You’re trending number 1 on every social media platform right now with #TEAMCOSIMA. I’ve had over 20 phone calls in 10 minutes asking for you to appear on talk shows and radio stations, everyone saying that they want the badass Cosima Niehaus to appear on their show. Whatever you did, everyone loves you for it.”

 

“I may have gone psycho on the interviewer. She was being a bitch and I couldn't hold back.”

 

“Normally, that would annoy me to no end, but I’m proud of you Cosima, good for you. I’ll call you later with your new schedule.”

 

“Okay bye Aldous.”

 

Cosima scooted over and rested her head on Arts shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead, "you okay kiddo?"

 

"I will be, thank you Art for what you said to her."

 

"I meant it, if anyone tries to hurt you or Delphine in any way I will end them."

 

"I guess you need a kick ass nickname now too huh?"

 

"Yeah, I'd say that's fair." Art's phone vibrated as he pulled it out and looked through his notifications, "#TEAMCOSIMA isn't the only thing trending on twitter right now.”

 

Cosima lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at his phone, “Huh?”

 

“There are thousands of pictures being posted of you and Delphine. Everyone saying how cute you two are and how much they want you to get married and have babies.”

 

“Oh God.”

 

“Yep. Wow, some of your fans are bat shit crazy. Look one person photoshopped a picture of you pressing Delphine up against a wall. And another photoshopped Delphine sleeping on your shoulder on the plane, and another photoshopped Delphine whispering in your ear at the airport and… shit, none of them are photoshopped are they?”

 

“No, they're all real. Fuck.”

 

“Cosima, there's pictures here of you two holding hands and of Delphine carrying you around while you’re both laughing. There's some of her giving you a piggy back ride and candids of you smiling at each other. God there some of you holding her as you leave the hospital… Jesus Christ, there's one of you wearing Delphine's coat as she's hugging you and kissing your forehead.”

 

“We were exploring the city after her accident, we were both shaken up and feeling vulnerable…and I was cold.”

 

“You know to an outsider this looks as though you two are a couple right?”

 

Cosima scoffed, “Yeah right, anyone with two eyes can see how straight Delphine is.”

 

Aft laughed, “Cormier straight? You're shitting me right?”

 

“No. Delphine _bonafide straight lady_ Cormier.”

 

“Delphine’s bisexual Cosima, always has been.”

 

“What?!” Cosima practically screamed.

 

“Wait are you gay?”

 

“Yes! God Damn it Art where were you 4 fucking months ago!”

 

“I was doing damage control between you two! Holy Christ, it was just sexual tension wasn't it?”

 

Cosima brought her hand up to her forehead, “how did I not see it?”

 

“I have no fucking idea, it was painfully obvious.”

 

“What? Has she said something to you?”

 

“No, but every time I called her she wouldn't stop talking about you. Every time I tried to get her to take a day off she refused because you two were hanging out that day, which I might add, was a lot. Every time I asked her if she wanted one of the other agents to cover her for a day she flat out refused. And every time I see her in person she looks so God damn happy, and let's be real Cosima we all know why that is.”

 

“Because of me?”

 

“Yep, completely because of you. Does Delphine know your gay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well I’ll be damned, now it makes sense.”

 

“What does?”

 

“Why she stayed.”


	6. Start Again

**May**

 

_Cosima returned home, upon exiting the vehicle she chucked a quick goodbye over her shoulder to Art as she made her way into Delphine’s home._

 

_Cosima made her way through the house, stopping outside Delphine’s bedroom door. She could feel her heart beat in her throat and her blood rushing past her ears._

 

_With a shaky hand, Cosima gently pushed open the door and was met with a sight she swore was enough to ruin her for anyone else entirely. Delphine was laying in bed with the comforter pulled all the way up under her chin, she was breathing softly with her hair tousled and thrown over her pillow. And Cosima knew that despite the red nose, pale complexion and sunken eyes no one would ever be as beautiful as Delphine was in that moment._

 

_Cosima walked over to the bed and sat on the edge as she gently shook the blonde into wakefulness, “Delphine hey, wake up.”_

 

_Delphine stirred and turned around to face her protecee, throwing her head in her lap as she did, “Mm bonjour ma cherie,” the term of endearment slipping from her mouth in a sleepy stupor._

 

_“Have you been asleep long?” Cosima asked as she began stroking soft curls._

 

_“Oui… merde! I missed your interview. Je suis desole.”_

 

_“No, it’s fine. Just the usual interview you’ve seen me do a million times before.”_

 

_“I’ll watch it later I promise.” Delphine sniffled, nuzzling further into Cosima's lap._

 

_“No Delphine you don't need to. Honestly, forget it, I just want you to focus on getting better okay?”_

 

_“Mm oui, okay.” The bodyguard moaned as the brunette began massaging her scalp._

 

_“Alright, go back to sleep, I’ll check on you soon.”_

 

_As Cosima began to move she was stopped by a weak hand on her wrist, “wait, Cosima?”_

 

_“Mhm?”_

 

_“Will you stay with me?” Delphine asked looking into the brunette's eyes for the first time since she woke._

 

_Cosima sat there still. There were so many things that they had to discuss, so many feelings she had to air, but this was no time to do that, not with Delphine being so ill, not when she needed Cosima to be strong for her._

 

_Mistaking Cosima's pause for hesitancy, Delphine backtracked, “You don't have to just forget I said anything-“_

 

_“-No, no, of course I’ll stay with you.” Cosima interrupted._

 

_The brunette lied down next to Delphine, she pulled the blonde onto her chest and stroked her back with one hand and held Delphine's hand with her other._

 

_Delphine nuzzled further into Cosima's neck, biting back a moan, “Merci, goodnight Cosima.”_

 

_“Night Delphine.”_

 

_The intimacy involved in something as simple as lying with one another sparked a flame in both women. One that had been building for months. For Cosima, she wanted nothing more than to make Delphine feel better, to protect her when she so clearly was not capable of doing that for herself at the moment. In light of the new information Art had shared with her Cosima knew beyond any doubt her feelings for Delphine._

 

_And that single thought alone terrified her. 3 words, 8 letters repeating on a loop in her mind hoping somehow that Delphine could hear her thoughts because she was too scared to voice them out loud._

_  
As Delphine had fallen back asleep in Cosima’s arms she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of contentment, for the fist time in years she was completely and utterly happy. And then her mind wandered back to their first night together when Cosima had told Delphine that she wanted to make sure that she's in love with someone before she drags her into all of this. As she lied there with the tugs of sleep pulling at her too, she couldn't help but ask herself whether Delphine was ready, whether it was fair to put her in this position, to make her a part of this._

 

Delphine thankfully hadn't seen the interview, giving Cosima the advantage of avoiding the topic of conversation altogether.

 

And now here we are a month later and it is as though nothing had changed. Cosima knew that they couldn't continue like this though. The sexual tension between the two women had reached boiling point. But Cosima swore to herself that tonight she would remedy that. Today the pair were in California so that Cosima could perform at Coachella, it was the perfect opportunity to make her move on her _not so_ straight body. 

 

“Cosima?”

 

Cosima looked up to see her bodyguard smiling down at her, “Yeah, sorry what?”

 

Delphine leant down and pulled Cosima up from the sofa she was sitting on, “I said we need to make our way to the stage, you’re on next.”

 

“Ah right yeah, let's go.”

 

As the pair made their way through the corridors backstage, Delphine threw her arm around Cosima's shoulder and pulled her in tight, “you okay? You seem distracted.”

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Cosima smiled, not willing to voice her feelings for the blonde just yet. 

 

“Well, there's something bothering you, what is it?”

 

“Nothing honestly. What are you doing later?” 

 

Delphine chuckled briefly, “whatever you’re doing later. Bodyguard remember? 24/7.”

 

“Yeah, smart ass, I remember. I mean is there anything you want to do? We’re in the Californian desert at Coachella after all.”

 

“Non I’ll follow your lead.”

 

Cosima grinned her signature toothy smile at her bodyguard, “Okay, I’m going to take you to the funfair section! It’s going to be so much fun! There are so many rides and games and cotton candy, I am most definitely buying you some cotton candy.”

 

The pair stopped in the wings of the stage as the presenter began to announce Cosima's act, “I’m looking forward to it, I’ll be here waiting.”

 

“You’d better be. Don't let me hear that you’ve gone off with Justin Bieber or those British boys you were raving about the first night we met.”

 

“You mean one direction?”

 

“Yeah, I know how much you love an _orgi_.”

 

“Cosima!” Delphine outright laughed. 

 

Cosima joined in with the blondes amusement, “I mean it! You're mine okay?”

 

Delphine smiled sincerely as her laughter died down, she pulled Cosima in tight, kissing her on the forehead before releasing her, “Always. Now get your cute little cul on that stage!”

 

“You think my ass is cute?” Cosima grinned, looking behind her at her ass and admiring it. 

 

“Go!” Delphine smirked as she pushed the brunette on the stage. 

 

_________

 

 

"Okay you first, I'm going to climb in front of you."

 

"Cosima we're grown women, don't you think we're too old to be riding a merry-go-round together?"

 

"Nope, I'm with my best friend at one of the biggest music festivals ever, I just performed a killer set and now I want to have fun and unwind with you."

 

Delphine rolled her eyes playfully and mounted the toy horse, "fine".

 

"Yes!" Cosima singsonged as she climbed up and sat in front of the blonde. 

 

As the ride began and the merry-go-round rotated slowly, Delphine wrapped her arms around Cosima's waist and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder, "thank you for bringing me here with you."

 

"You mean I had a choice?!" Cosima exaggerated in an amused tone.

 

"Shut up, you love having me here!"

 

Cosima turned and kissed the top of Delphine's head that was on her shoulder, "Yeah I do."

 

"I mean it though Cosima, thank you. I never would have had the opportunity to do all of this travelling or live in a beautiful home or meet so many wonderful new people if I had not begun working for you."

 

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure I'm more thankful for you being here than you are to be here."

 

"Really? Do you mean that?"

 

"Of course I do! I love having you with me, Delphine. I don't know how you do it, but when I'm with you I just want to be a better version of myself."

 

"I don't know. I think the you that you are right this second is pretty amazing."

 

"Well, I wouldn't be like this if it weren't for you. In 5 short months, you've managed to change my life completely, for the better."

 

"I feel the same way. You've changed me too."

 

The pair fell into a comfortable silence. As the ride continued and the sun began to set, Delphine clung to Cosima tighter willing the ride not to end.

 

Cosima broke the silence, "can I ask you something personal?"

 

"Bien sur."

 

“Why didn't you tell me you were bi?”

 

Delphine immediately sat up, her arms dropping from around Cosima's waist, “I- how do you know - Art… The topic just never came up. It's not really something you just mention out of the blue.”

 

“Bullshit. The first night we met when I told you I was gay, when we were talking about Batman and Robin, when I was telling you how women are better lovers or any of the countless other times I’ve been teasing you with my sexual innuendos. Any one of those situations would have been a perfect time to bring it up.”

 

“Are you mad at me or something?”

 

Cosima turned to face Delphine and took her hand into her own, “no, God no. I just- you mean so much to me Delphine, I don't know why you wouldn't tell me.”

 

“It’s not as if I purposefully didn't tell you. It just seemed like the longer I left it, the harder it was.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Merde, I don’t know Cosima!” Delphine yelled.

 

Cosima released Delphine's hand and turned back around with a look on her face that resembled a child that had just been scolded. Delphine couldn't bear it, she never wanted to hurt Cosima.

 

Delphine wrapped her arms back around the brunette tight and rested her forehead against the top of Cosima's back, “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to yell.”

 

“It’s okay, we don't have to talk about it,” Cosima answered with her gaze fixed looking forward. 

 

“Non, it's okay… It's just not something that I broadcast. And then I walked in on you naked and - well you know - and then all of those crazy fans of yours telling us to get married and have babies and it just seemed that telling you would make our relationship a lot more complicated. I think at the time it was easier for me to convince myself that your idea of me being straight was easier to manage.”

 

“Well, technically you are straight.”

 

“ _And_ I’m also gay. I should have told you, I’m sorry. I don't want us to have secrets with each other.”

 

At that Cosima leant back and rested her head in the crook of Delphine's neck, “I don’t want that either.”

 

“Bon, it's settled. No more secrets okay?”

 

Cosima smiled to herself, “Okay, I’d like that.”

 

____________

 

 

“You have a killer aim… get it… killer.”

 

“Mon dieu, that is the worst pun I have ever heard.” Delphine laughed as she shot down another plastic target with her BB rifle, not missing a single one yet.

 

“Yeah well, I’m full of them better get used to it.” Cosima quipped back, as she missed yet another plastic target with her BB rifle, not yet hitting one, although she did accidentally shoot the stall attendant- nothing a quick autograph and picture couldn't fix.

 

Delphine covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a chuckle.

 

“Whats so funny?” Cosima pouted.

 

“Nothing… I just don't understand how you haven hit a single target yet. I mean statistically speaking you should have at least hit one by now, even by accident. You're defying the laws of physics by not hitting one.”

 

Cosima put down her rifle and threw her hands up in defence, “Sorry, I’m not a trained killer like you.”

 

Delphine raised an eyebrow at the brunette, “I am not a trained killer Cosima. I am trained with the ability to kill. Huge difference.”

 

“So like what would someone have to do to me for you to go all psycho on them?”

 

“Psycho?”

 

“Yeah, like what would have to happen for you to draw your gun or grab your knife?”

 

“There would have to be an immediate threat to your life,” Delphine answered seriously as she hit another target.

 

Cosima stood from her stool and slid up alongside her bodyguard, “so like you wouldn't just do it if someone was pissing me off?”

 

“Mm no, I think you’re looking for a hitman, not a bodyguard.”

 

Cosima smirked and poked the blonde's side, “Delphineeee, would you like to be my hitman as well?”

 

“Hm whats in it for me?” Delphine asked placing down her rifle and turning to face her protectee.

 

“Anything you want.”

 

“I don’t know Cosima, I want many things. I’m not sure if you can keep up,” Delphine teased.

 

“Try me, I’ll give you 3 wishes and in return, you get to be my hitman.”

 

“What are you some kind of genie?” Delphine grinned.

 

“Exactly. What do you say?”

 

“Aren't you supposed to rub Genies or something to get them to work?”

 

“Most definitely. That is a requirement in order for me to fulfil your wishes.”

 

“Well, seeing as how I know you wouldn't harm a fly let alone get me to actually hurt another person, I agree.”

 

“Yes! Okay! What's your first wish?”

 

Delphine tenderly rubbed Cosima up and down along her sides, making the brunette squirm slightly when Delphine hit a ticklish spot, “Wish 1. I want to teach you how to shoot.”

 

“Deal.” Cosima grinned stepping closer in front of the blonde.

 

Delphine took her position behind the brunette, picking up the rifle and holding it with Cosima's hands underneath her own.

 

Delphine stood with her front to Cosima's back and leant in close to her ear. She smirked as she whispered in her ear, Cosima visibly shivered as Delphine's breath tickled her skin, "Cosima, I'm going to need you to slow you breathing if you want to hit the target."

 

Cosima was thankful that her back was to Delphine, she would hate for the blonde to see her blushing as hard as she was now.

 

Delphine gently pulled Cosima's finger over the trigger, "bullseye."

 

Even without being able to see Cosima, Delphine knew without a doubt that she was wearing that shit-eating grin of hers. 

 

_______________

 

As the pair made their way through the house of mirrors, Cosima turned to Delphine, “I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you in the beginning.”

 

“Whats got you suddenly so sentimental this evening?”

 

“Nothing, I was just thinking about the past few months and how well we’ve been getting on and how close we’ve gotten and I guess I’m just sad that it wasn't like that from the start.”

 

Delphine reached over and grabbed Cosima's hand, pulling her through the maze, “Cosima, we still have 7 months left on my contract. And there is nothing to stop you from hiring me again when it's over.”

 

“You mean you’d want to spend another year with me?”

 

“Yes, you brat, I would.”

 

Cosima tittered gently, “Okay, it's settled then. I’m just going to keep hiring you until we’re two little old ladies sitting in a fancy retirement home having a movie marathon in bed together like old times.”

 

“Hm I don’t know about that.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I don’t think your girlfriend, or more likely your wife by that stage would appreciate us being all cosy in bed together like we do now. I mean 9/10 of the times now you fall asleep either laying on my chest hugging me or fitting yourself in front of me so that I’m spooning you.”

 

“That's because you are inexplicably comfy. What's your point?”

 

“I fear your wife may get jealous of how affectionate we are to one another.”

 

“There is a very easy solution to that problem?”

 

“Oh?” Delphine asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, a very, _very_ easy solution. ”

 

“And what's that?”

 

“I’ll just have to make you my wife,” Cosima spoke just before she turned a corner and lost Delphine in the sea of reflections.

 

Delphine smiled to herself and whispered a quiet “okay” before running after the brunette.

 

_______________

 

 

“Wish 2. Dance with me.” Delphine yelled as she pulled the brunette onto the makeshift dance floor on the bumper cars track. 

 

The pair danced together as though they were in a trance. Delphine held Cosima tightly at her hips as Cosima wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, their bodies fitting together as though it's what they were built to do.

 

“Delphine?” Cosima asked.

 

“Oui?”

 

Cosima stretched onto her tiptoes and whispered into her bodyguard's ear, “Is that your knife or are you just happy to see me?”

 

Delphine giggled and rested her forehead against Cosima's, “That cherie is my knife...”, Delphine spun Cosima around so that her back was to Delphine's front. Delphine moved her hands up the brunette's body agonisingly slowly so that one hand wrapped around her waist and the other rested over her neck, “although I am most defiantly happy to be here with you right now.”

 

“Shit.” Cosima's knees buckled as her bodyguard continued to tease her with soft caresses and quiet whispers along her outer ear.

 

“I’ve got you.” Delphine assured, tightening her grip. 

 

“Don’t let me go.”

 

“I won’t Cosima. Come here.”

 

Delphine spun Cosima around yet again. She held her protectee in her arms as Cosima nuzzled into her neck.

 

Delphine continued to sway them both to the gentle bass line as she rested her forehead against Cosima's, “You are so beautiful” she cooed.

 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Cosima responded stroking the blonde's cheek. Wondering whether she had crossed the line of no return, wondering if she even cared. 

 

____________

 

 

“What I said earlier, about not wanting to keep secrets from one another, I meant that,” Delphine spoke gently as she carried Cosima through the desert plains back towards their hotel room.

 

Cosima wrapped her legs tighter around Delphine's waist and placed her hands on Delphine's shoulders so that she could see her fully, “me too.”

 

“And given that, I think that it's only fair that I tell you that I watched it.”

 

“Watched what?”

 

“The interview.”

 

“The one I did in April? I thought you said you fell asleep?”

 

“I did, but you were trending number 1 worldwide. All of my friends and family called me and messaged me asked me if I had seen it, it was hard to avoid. So I YouTubed it later after you had gone to bed.”

 

“So you lied to me?”

 

“No, when you asked me if I had seen it, I said no because I hadn’t. I watched it later and you never asked me again.”

 

“You also didn't tell me either.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Why didn't you tell me you had seen it?”

 

“Because… it doesn’t matter,” Delphine shook her head more to herself than Cosima.

 

“No Delphine, tell me.”

 

“Because then you would have asked me what I thought.”

 

“And?”

 

“And I was disappointed.”

 

“What? Why? I thought you would have been happy that I stuck up for you.”

 

“I was, thank you for that. It means a lot to me… some of the things you said to her no one, especially not my protectee, has ever stuck up for me.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“…When she asked you if you had a crush on me, when she asked if we were dating, you said no so quickly. It's like the idea outraged you. And I don't know I just felt disappointed which I know is crazy.”

 

“Y- you're disappointed because you think that I don't have a crush on you and I don't want to date you?”

 

“Oui, I know it sounds stupid but-“

 

“-Wish 3,” Cosima interrupted immediately.

 

Cosima cupped both of Delphine's cheeks in her palms and pulled her forward with such force she was scared that she would frighten her. But when their lips met in a passionate kiss which Delphine returned immediately, all of Cosima's worries dissipated instantly. 

 

“Art was right,” Cosima panted as she pulled away, keeping her lips close to Delphine's.

 

“He usually is.” Delphine chuckled.

 

“It was so God damn obvious.”

 

“What was?” Delphine asked, squeezing Cosima hard, she imagined it was pure possession. If she was Cosima's then Cosima was most definitely hers. And after that first kiss, there was no chance in hell that Delphie would be putting her down anytime soon.

 

“That we are madly and completely into one another. Delphine, since January, since that first night in the kitchen when you told me I didn't need to be afraid anymore, I’ve been so head over heels in love with you, its been killing me. But I thought you were straight, so I never acted on it but now-”

 

Delphine cut her off with a searing kiss. 

 

Cosima giggled as she pulled away, “Is this our thing now? Cutting each other off with kisses. Because I am totally not opposed-“

 

Delphine interrupted her again with another kiss, this one slower, deeper, more tender than the previous two.

 

“Say that again,” Delphine pleaded.

 

Cosima's eyes welled up with tears threatening to fall, “I love you, Delphine. Like salt of the earth, pit of the soul, would happily retire to a deserted island with you kind of love you.”

 

Delphine tittered in relief as tears ran down her cheek, “5 months… it took you long enough-“

 

This time, Cosima leant forward and kissed the blonde. She tangled her hands in Delphine's wild curls and moaned as the kiss deepened, neither woman willing to pull away. 

 

After a dizzying kiss, Delphine collected herself and whispered in the space between them, “J’taime aussi Cosima, so much.”

 

“Let's catch an early flight home.”

 

“D’accord, why?”

 

“So I can take you to our bed.”

 

Delphine smirked, “ _Our_ bed? For another Batman marathon?”

 

“No. So that I can play out every single one of my fantasies I’ve had about you for every second of every day for 5 months, 2 days, 4 hours and 13 minutes - give or take a minute.”

 

“That long?”

 

“Yep. I just want to hold you and kiss you and make love to you because you are absolutely and completely perfect and I want to show you how much I care about you and how utterly committed to you I am.”

 

“You want to know a secret?”

 

“Always.”

 

“I’ve been wanting all of those things with you for just as long.”

 

“Show don't tell,” Cosima grinned into a kiss.


	7. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of 5x05 (Cophine ep) day, I figured I would give you all a little bit of cophine loving. 
> 
> P.S. Addixion, I tried to fulfil (or at least use as inspiration) your prompts because they were perfect, I hope I didn't mess them up too much.

_“Mmm Delphine?" Cosima hummed sleepily into her bodyguard's neck._

 

_“It’s okay it's just me,” Delphine responded, carrying her protecee in both arms towards their house as she kissed her softly on the crown of her head._

 

_“Where are we?”_

 

_“Home.”_

 

_“Did you carry me all the way from the airport?”_

 

_Delphine giggled gently, “non ma cherie, you only fell asleep in the car on the way home from the airport.”_

 

_“I’m so tired.”_

 

_“So sleep, I’ve got you.”_

 

_Cosima nodded and tucked herself further into Delphine's neck as she tightened her grip on the blonde._

 

_The next time Cosima awoke she was lying in bed in her underwear as Delphine was subtly trying to work a pair of Pyjama shorts up her legs._

 

_“What are you doing?” Cosima asked sitting up slightly to look at the blonde._

 

_“Putting you in your pyjamas.”_

 

_Cosima shook her head and leant forward to pull Delphine on top of her, “No, I sleep naked.”_

 

_Delphine laughed at that as she laid flush against the brunette stroking her cheeks with her palm, “I know Cosima, why do you think I always bought a spare pair of PJs to our slumber parties?”_

 

_“And why do you think I always resisted wearing them?” Cosima smirked._

 

_“Because you’re stubborn.”_

 

_“Well yes, but I was also hoping that you’d join me in my nakedness.”_

 

_“A bodyguard sleeping naked next to her also very naked protectee, that's a little inappropriate wouldn't you say Miss Niehaus?”_

 

_“But now it doesn't matter.”_

 

_“And why is that?”_

 

_“Because you are so much more to me than my bodyguard,” Cosima smiled widely as she pulled Delphine down into a tender kiss. A kiss which the brunette tried to deepen as she began stripping Delphine of her pyjamas._

 

_Delphine pulled away slightly brushing her nose against her protecees, she placed her hands over Cosima's to still them, “Mm non Cosima, not like this.”_

 

_“Like what?”_

 

_“With both of us exhausted from jet lag and smelling like an airport.”_

 

_“You mean you don't find me sexy like this?” Cosima joked._

 

_Delphine kissed her again but softer this time, “Oui I do, very much. But I’ve been dreaming about this for what feels like forever and I want it to be special. I don't want to fall asleep half way through which right now is a very real possibility.”_

 

_Cosima looked up into those copper orbs she had fantasised about for months and nodded, "Okay, you’re right. You deserve more than this.”_

 

_“Merci Cosima.” Delphine smiled as she pulled the brunette in front of her to spoon her and tucked them both under the covers._

 

_“Night Delphine.”_

 

_“Bonne nuit mon amour.”_

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

“Morning,” Cosima smiled down at the blonde, watching her slowly wake, having to pretend she hadn't been watching her sleep for the better part of an hour. 

 

“Good morning,” Delphine grinned sleepily.

 

Delphine finally opened her eyes to greet the pair that she could feel watching her,  “Quoi?”

 

“I am just unbelievably happy right now.”

 

“Me too,” Delphine replied, pulling the brunette to lie down next to her face-to-face as she gave her a sweet good morning kiss.

 

“I was scared to open my eyes when I woke up in case you were gone,” Cosima whispered as if speaking too loud would shatter the moment. 

 

“I’m here,” Delphine reassured, wrapping her arm around Cosima's waist and pulling her firmly to her as she rested her forehead against her lovers. 

 

“Did you mean all of those things you said yesterday at the festival?” Cosima asked.

 

“Every single word.”

 

“Do you still mean them? Even in the light of day?”

 

“Bien sur.”

 

“Good because so did I, I still do,” Cosima punctuated her declaration with a kiss.

 

Suddenly a loud noise startled them both apart, Cosima's phone was ringing far too early for a Saturday morning. 

 

“Someone had better of died,” the brunette moaned as she tore her lips away from Delphine's as the blonde giggled.

 

“Hello?” Cosima answered less than pleased.

 

“Cosima, are you getting ready?” Cosima's manager asked.

 

“Eugh Leekie for what? I’m still in bed.”

 

“I should have known you’d forget! I texted and called Delphine as well but it appears you're both ignoring me.”

 

Cosima turned back into Delphine's embrace as she smirked at her bodyguard, “Yeah well Delphine’s a little indisposed right now, speaking of which Aldous I’m going to have to call you back later.”

 

“Wait, Cosima! You’re opening the new children's wing at the hospital today, the one that _your_ charity concert raised the funds for, you can't miss it.”

 

“Shit. Shit. Fucking shit. Aldous, I _really_ want to go but I also have _really_ other important business to attend to right now.”

 

Sensing Delphine's concern Cosima mouthed 'children's hospital'.

 

The realisation hit Delphine all at once, how could she forget? Delphine grabbed the phone from Cosima, “Don’t worry Aldous I’ll get her there in time, we’ll get ready now.”

 

“Delphine? I’ve been calling you — wait, what are you doing with Cosima- “ Leekie asked confused. 

 

Before Leekie could finish his thought, Delphine suddenly realised how careless she had been, she hung up immediately and threw Cosima's phone across on the room onto her couch. 

 

“Did you just hang up on my manager?” Cosima asked with a chuckle.

 

“I didn’t mean to but he was about to ask me why I was with you and I just panicked.”

 

“Delphine you and I are always with each other. Bodyguard remember? 24/7. Even Art said how inseparable we are last time I saw him.”

 

“Oui but he knows that you’re in bed, which means he knows that I’m in your bed too. Merde.”

 

“Wait do you not want him to know about us?”

 

“Non it's not that I just… I don't want to give him any reason to fire me or not renew my contract.”

 

“Why would he do that?”

 

“I don’t know. Some managers are very specific when it comes to who their clients date.”

 

Cosima cupped Delphine's cheek, “Delphine, if Aldous tried to fire you I would fire him faster than he could even finish his sentence okay?”

 

“Non Cosima, I wouldn't ask you to choose between me and him.”

 

“Hey, look at me, there’s no choice Delphine. It's you every time. No matter who it is, I pick you over them _every single time_.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you are more important to me than my manager or my career of anyone or anything else. It’s that simple.”

 

“So you’re okay with people knowing about us?”

 

“Do you remember the first night we met?”

 

“Oui.”

 

“I told you that I didn't want to bring a woman that I loved into all of this craziness unless I was certain about her.”

 

“I remember.”

 

“Well, I am Delphine. I’m certain about you, certain about us. I’ve never been happier then when I’m with you and if you're okay with people knowing then I want them to, I want everyone to know that I’m dating the most beautiful and caring and intelligent person I have ever met.”

 

Delphine nodded her head and kissed Cosima's tenderly, “I want everyone to know for the same reason.”

 

“Are you sure? It may get a little crazy.”

 

“Crazier than people calling me Mrs Delphine Niehaus on social media, or photoshopping us onto pictures with babies and dogs or people writing crazy stories about us-“

 

Cosima shot up in bed, “-no shit you mean like fan fiction?”

 

“Oui I think that's what its called. Cal and Art sent me a couple as a joke… it makes for some interesting reading.”

 

“Oh my God we have fan fiction! That's awesome! I love my fans, those little lovable psychos.” Cosima laughed, collapsing back onto the bed as she pulled Delphine onto her chest.

 

“Mhm, so how do we do this?”

 

“I don’t know that we need to announce it. I think it's pretty obvious how smitten I am with you,” Cosima blushed.

 

“In fairness to you, I think it's obvious that it isn't one-sided.”

 

“Thank you, how about we just let it happen. Eventually, someone will get a picture of us kissing or whatever and then we can take it from there.”

 

“D’accord that sounds perfect... Come on, we need to get ready. I’m not going to let you miss this,” Delphine spoke as she leapt out of bed, pulling the brunette with her.

 

“Okay, but promise me we’ll come back to this exact position when we get home.”

 

“Je promets,” Delphine promised as she made her way for the door.

 

“Wait where are you going?” Cosima asked as she wrapped herself around Delphine's waist from behind.

 

“To my house, I have to get ready too and all of my things are there.”

 

“Okay, but we are definitely going to have to fix that at some point in the next few days.”

 

“What do you mean?” Delphine asked as she spun in Cosima's arms.

 

“Move in with me,” Cosima asked with her signature toothy grin on display. 

 

“Cosima, I already live with you,” Delphine chuckled.

 

“No I mean move into the main house with me. Stay with me.”

 

“I’ll think about it,” Delphine smirked as she backed away towards the door. 

 

“Wait, don't you want to?”

 

“Non I want to, I want to very much, but you cherie need a reminder of who wears the trousers in this relationship. I’ve let you take the lead for far too long.”

 

“Oh is that so?” Cosima asked pinning her bodyguard against her bedroom door. 

 

“Oui,” Delphine breathed, her lips just brushing against Cosima's.

 

“Well, I’ll just have to fix that.”

 

“Oh I see, _you_ want to wear the trousers?”

 

“No baby you misunderstand. In fact, I want quite the opposite, I’d prefer no trousers at all.” Cosima husked as she slipped her hand into the back of Delphine's shorts and cupped her ass over her underwear. 

 

“Cosima.” Delphine croaked, her voice far lower than she intended. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it fair. I wont wear any either.” Cosima teased as her hand began to roam underneath Delphine's underwear. 

 

Delphine could cry at the loss as she pulled Cosima's hand out of her underwear and took a step back from the brunette, “Cosima, arrete. We need to get ready.”

 

“God I hate it when you go all sensible bodyguard on me,” Cosima joked.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll see you soon,” Delphine promised as she leant down for a quick goodbye kiss.

 

“Okay, you better,” Cosima called as the blonde darted out the room.

 

An hour later and both women were finally ready. Cosima was waiting by the car when she saw Delphine exit her house and walk towards her. To say that Delphine was beautiful was an understatement. Imagine a sight so perfect that you needed to see it every day for the rest of your life, as though it was the oxygen you breathed, in all of its different forms and fittings- that was Delphine Cormier. 

 

And particularly today Delphine Cormier was a sight that needed to be worshipped. Crisp black trousers with high black heels, a pristine white shirt with her gun holster pushing her cleavage together deliciously and a matching black blazer which hugged her curves to the point where Cosima was going insane at the sight. 

 

“Wow,” was all the brunette could muster.

 

“Hm what?” Delphine asked, genuinely unaware that Cosima was salivating. 

 

Cosima shook her head and pulled Delphine by her lapels towards her, “Nothing its just… has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you look in a power suit?”

 

“Non I don’t think they have,” Delphine smirked.

 

“Well thats a damn shame because you are. I mean you are always gorgeous, even when you’re all sweaty from your morning run, or when your in your sweatpants chilling out with me on a Sunday morning and especially when you forget to close your curtains and I can see you changing into those granny panties of yours-”

 

“Cosima!-”

 

“-But this power suit is something else. You are completely breathtaking.”

 

“Well, merci. Do you want to know what else is breathtaking?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Delphine leant in close to Cosima's ear, “my _very_ tight, _very_ lacy, _very_ sheer underwear that I’m wearing right now.”

 

“Delphine,” Cosima moaned.

 

“Come on mon amour, duty calls.” Delphine sang as she climbed into the car leaving Cosima standing there with her jaw on the ground. 

 

“I hate you,” Cosima called to the blonde, leaving the bodyguard in hysterics. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Hours later and Cosima’s prayers had been answered, the hospital opening was drawing to a close. 

 

The last thing Cosima had to do was do a Q and A with the press which she was thankfully nearly finished with. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her job, it’s not that she wasn't having fun playing with all of the children whose lives she had no doubt help to save, its that as she stood there talking into dozens of microphones the only thing she could see was Delphine with a little girl on her lap laughing helplessly as she gave the little girl a French braid. 

 

All day whilst Cosima had been pre occupied talking with press or Doctors or the children's parents, Delphine was always there playing with the kids. She had played doctors and nurses with a group of young girls, letting them listen to her heart beat and give her chest compressions, later she had played a game of duck, duck, goose with a larger group of rowdy boys and now here she was, being tickled by a group of boys and girls all helplessly piling on top of her asking her to give them make overs too. 

 

Every time Cosima sees Delphine she think that she couldn't fall any further in love with her bodyguard, and every single time she lays eyes on her the blonde proves her wrong time and time again. 

 

A short while later and the Q and A was over. Cosima strode over to the French woman and sat down in Delphine's lap brushing her wild curls out from her face as the children all gathered around them making kissing noises as a chorus of ‘oh la la’s’ filled the room. 

 

I mean really, who was Cosima to deny these children anything? She chuckled gently and placed a chaste and gentle kiss on Delphine's lips, pulling away to hear an onslaught of ‘ewwwws’ and ‘awwwws’ from the kids. 

 

Delphine blushed violently and shook her head, burying her face in Cosima’s shoulder as the children were all called away by their parents to return to their hospital rooms. 

 

“Shall we get going?” the brunette asked.

 

“Oui, I’m so tired, I think I’m just going to go straight to sleep when I get home.”

 

Cosima's eyebrows shot up as she tried to disguise the look of disappointment from her face, “Oh… okay, I guess I understand, you’ve had a busy day. The kids probably wiped you out and-“

 

“-Cosima?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m… how would you say it?… Fucking with you. I’m fucking with you.”

 

Cosima outright laughed, “Not yet you’re not. Let’s go home and fix that.”

 

“Allons-y,” Delphine purred in her protecees ear. 

 

The pair stood and made their way down the corridor towards the exit when suddenly- 

 

 **BANG**.

 

It was as though time had frozen yet seemed to accelerate double time simultaneously. The women could hear the screams, well as least Delphine could, Cosima’s ears had been blocked by her bodyguards arms wrapped around her face as she was pulled tightly to Delphine's chest.

 

One tenth of a second was all it took. In one tenth of a second Delphine had drew her gun, pointing it in the direction of the intrusion and had pulled Cosima so tightly to her, wrapping her in her arms, there was no way in hell anything could separate them- and if anyone dare try Delphine was ready to draw blood. 

 

A few seconds later a young hospital security officer came darting into the corridor where Delphine stood holding a trembling Cosima. He froze immediately when he came face to face with her gun, holding his hands in the air in surrender. 

 

Delphine cocked her gun and screamed, “Arrete!”

 

“Woah, woah, Miss Cormier it's okay. A car out front back fired, it scared a lot of people. I was just doing the rounds so everyone knew there was no threat,” the young boy babbled in terror. 

 

Delphine loosened her grip on Cosima ever so slightly yet still kept her gun drew, “no threat?”

 

“No, like I said a car back fired, no gunshot. Police are out front now with the driver,” the young officer stepped aside so that Delphine could see out the front door to where the police were cautioning a rowdy punk. 

 

Delphine breathed for the first time since she heard the bang, “radio your security team. I want Miss Niehaus’s car out front now. I want no press, no civilians anywhere near her understood?”

 

“Yeah, I got it,” the boy nodded, not moving.

 

“So go!” Delphine yelled as she watched him run away to fulfil her orders. 

 

Delphine holstered her gun and cupped both of Cosima's cheeks in her palms, wiping away Cosima's tears of fright with the pads of her thumbs, “Cosima look at me, you’re okay, you're okay.”

 

Cosima nodded, “I know, sorry, are you okay?”

 

“Oui, It was just a car. You’re okay, we're okay,” Delphine pulled her in for a tight hug, knowing that it was exactly was Cosima needed. 

 

“Delphine?” Cosima asked muffled against Delphine chest. 

 

“Oui?”

 

“Can you take me home now please?”

 

“Of course, lets go.” Delphine gripped her waist tightly and led her out front to where her car was thankfully waiting for them. 

 

A short while later and the pair returned back to Delphine's home. 

 

“Do you want a drink?” Cosima asked, going to grab a bottle of wine from where she knew the blonde kept them.

 

“Oui merci.”

 

“Here you go,” Cosima spoke a short while later, taking position next to Delphine on the sofa, facing the blonde. 

 

“Mm thank you,” Delphine replied, taking a liberal sip before placing the glass down and stroking along Cosima's arms and shoulders. 

 

“Mon plaisir Mademoiselle Cormier.”

 

Delphine smirked and shook her head to herself. 

 

“What?” Cosima asked smiling at the blonde.

 

“Nothing, I just knew sooner or later you’d start speaking French.”

 

“I told you the first night me met that I was going to have to learn it if I wanted to keep up with you.”

 

“Mhm that you did. I say you’ve done a pretty good job of keeping up with me so far.”

 

“And I fully intend on keeping up that pace in the months to come.”

 

“...Today at the hospital, you were amazing with them.”

 

“Who the kids? So were you! Don't think I didn't notice you playing with them while I was talking to the press.”

 

“They were just so adorable, and so inspirational. Despite what they're going through, they never let it get them down… just like you.”

 

“What’d you mean?”

 

“I just mean back in December, when that man attacked you-”

 

“-Del I really don't want to talk about him right now," Cosima sat her glass down. 

 

“Please Cosima, just let me say this.”

 

Cosima nodded gently and entangled her hands with Delphine's.

 

“Aldous told me that after it happened you locked yourself away for a while. He said that you cried and screamed and that you dealt with it all by yourself.”

 

“Yeah and?”

 

“And my point is Cosima is that you don't have to deal with it alone anymore. I will always be here for you, I promise to always protect you, whether thats physically or emotionally. And if you want to talk about it I am here or if you just want me to hold you while we both avoid the topic all together I will do that too… You know my first night here I called Art because I was terrified.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I didn't know if I would be able to protect you. I think my exact words were something along the lines of _‘she's a high risk target, what if I cant protect her, what if she gets hurt and it's my fault.’_ ”

 

“And now?”

 

“Now I’m not afraid anymore, not even a little bit. Because I know without any doubt in my mind that I would die before I let someone hurt you again.”

 

Cosima immediately took Delphine's face in between her palms and forced her to look at her, “No, look at me. Delphine I don't want that. I don't want you to get hurt either.”

 

“I know, and I won’t. I’m just trying to say that so long as I am here you will never have to be scared again okay? You will always be safe.”

 

“I don’t deserve you,” Cosima spoke as she began to cry. 

 

Delphine sniffled as both women began to wipe away their partner's tears, “Oh mon amour, you have no idea how incredible you are, its me that doesn’t deserve you.”

 

Cosima leapt forward into Delphine’s lap, straddling her and kissing her passionately. 

 

Delphine smiled and pulled away long enough to stand up and carry Cosima towards her bedroom, capturing her lips again along the way. 

 

Once inside her bedroom, Delphine dropped Cosima onto the bed, kicking the door shut behind them and lighting a few candles around the room in no time at all.

 

Cosima felt her heart race as the anticipation inflated in the pit of her being, slowly radiating throughout her body. The blonde sauntered over towards the bed and lowered herself into the lap of her protectee. 

 

Cosima peeled off Delphine’s pristine blazer tossing it aside without a second thought. She ran her hands over the freshly pressed crisp white shirt as she slowly released Delphine of her gun holster and subsequent handcuffs and knife, ignoring her devilishly desire to keep the handcuffs in play (that was for another time after all). She carefully unbuttoned Delphine's blouse, alleviating the blonde from it as soon as she could in favour of running her hands over taught bare skin. Cosima rolled her bodyguard over, pushing her gently to lie on the bed so she could pull the blondes trousers down her slender legs. As the blonde laid there in her underwear, Cosima covered her body with her own, kissing her neck and relishing in all of the new skin at her disposal. There was something so intimate about her body, about the way they fit together. She felt safe.

 

As Cosima continued her exploration, Delphine tugged Cosima's shirt up and over her head and then skilfully worked the button and zipper on her jeans, dragging them down her legs in a seductive manner with a glint in her eye that drove the brunette crazy.

 

They both laid there in their underwear, each taking note of this new growth in their relationship. "You're so beautiful, even more so than I remember seeing you in February" Delphine whispered making Cosima blush as she leant down to kiss Cosima's neck, sucking at her pulse point.

 

Cosima reached behind Delphine to undo her bra, then quickly removed her own. Delphine slowly worked her way down Cosima's neck, leaving a trail of dark marks to stake her claim.

 

"Delphine, I need you," Cosima moaned when her need was reaching desperate heights. 

 

Delphine slid her hand down Cosima's body slowly, falling firmly under the elastic of her underwear, letting out a small groan when her fingers found the wetness she sought.

 

After a slow and gentle build up Cosima's world imploded around her, she came with Delphine's name on her lips.

 

After taking a second to catch her breath, Cosima suddenly rolled them over, Delphine gasped at the unexpected movement, then smiled at the welcome change of pace. Cosima's lips were on Delphine's before shifting lower, kissing her way down Delphine's body, as her hands removed Delphine's underpants and settled between her thighs.

 

Cosima kissed the inside of Delphine's thigh sweetly, lightly nipping at the flesh she found. She felt a hand tangle in loose dreads as she began to work Delphine close to the edge, alternating between soft flicks and deep strokes, evoking a collection of cries and groans from her bodyguard.

 

The hand in Cosima's hair clenched. Cosima moaned as Delphine came, throbbing around the skilful muscle buried deep inside. As Delphine unwound, she tugged on Cosima's hair, pulling the woman up her body, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Cosima snuggled closely to Delphine, kissing her shoulder before letting out a small giggle.

 

“Yep, it's official,” Cosima chuckled.

 

“What is?” Delphine asked smiling as she fought to catch her breath. 

 

“I am most definitely renewing your contract next year.”

 

Delphine smacked Cosima's bare behind and giggled, “Are you sure you're still going to want me then?”

 

Cosima looked up into Delphine's eyes, the blonde noticing a sincerity she had never seen before, “always,” she responded as she brushed her nose against her girlfriends.

 

“Me too,” Delphine replied without hesitation as she kissed the brunette with such passion, she knew they both had a very long night ahead of them. 


	8. Let Me Love The Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE LISTEN TO DELPHINES SONG (I know no one ever does, but it is so expressive of how Delphine felt at the time, so pretty please listen to it): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yu-qOL7iLjA
> 
> Also, I want all of my reader's opinions. Comment whether you want me to write all the angst I had planned or not. Chapters 10-15 were going to be pure angst with a happy ending but if you don't want angst tell me honestly and I won't waste time writing it. Instead, I'll end it after the next chapter.

**June**

 

Living with Cosima was nothing in comparison to what Delphine had expected. No, it was _so_ much more than that.

 

Delphine had expected the pair to semi resort to their previous ways, arguing and fighting as they once had all those many months ago in the beginning. The bodyguard had expected that quite literally spending 24/7 with the singer would eventually drive one, or more likely both, of them insane, with sleep being the only time they had spent apart in recent months she figured that being with one another constantly would lead to a steady build up of tension and stress. But Delphine had to admit, she could not have been any more wrong in her assumptions. 

 

Every morning she awoke in Cosima’s bed, in her arms, she found herself mentally sending a prayer of thanks to Art for assigning her to the quirky brunette. Cosima had taken it upon herself to fully immerse Delphine in the whole ‘girlfriend experience’; kissing her senseless, bringing her a coffee and croissant every morning (which had begun as a stereotypical joke but Delphine found that she now relied on it), drawing Delphine bubble baths, helping her dress by securing her weapons on her, bringing her flowers for no particular reason and spending long lazy Sundays in bed with each other to name but a few. Delphine had never had a girlfriend, or boyfriend, as all consuming as Cosima before, and in all honesty, she felt as though she didn't deserve to have Cosima in her life at all, let alone be given the chance to love her.

 

Inevitably the public had learnt of their relationship and things were as Cosima said, totally crazy. Everywhere the pair went it seemed that they had a group of fans and paparazzi and journalists waiting for them to quiz them about their relationship. Thankfully after Cosima had turned down the initial questions stating that she wouldn't be discussing their relationship publicly, things had slowly begun to die down somewhat. It was still overwhelming for the blonde at times, being thrust into the public eye as she was, but coming home with the brunette and waking up with her each morning made it so worth it. 

 

And now as Delphine begins to wake she can already feel the brunettes warm eyes watching her and can sense the wide smile she is wearing.

 

“You, mon amour, have a staring problem,” Delphine smiled as she woke and turned into her brunettes body.

 

“You know what?” Cosima asked as she gently stroked up and down Delphine's bare spine.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I don’t even care, not one bit. I don't care if I come across like a love sick teenager or if I’m coming on too strong, you're my girlfriend and you’re stunning and if I want to watch you sleep then I will.”

 

“I like it,” Delphine blushed as she admitted.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Mhm, it makes me feel special and loved.”

 

“Well you are special, you’re very special to me, and you are most definitely loved.”

 

“By who?”

 

“By the famous singer that was powerless against her beautiful, caring bodyguards charm.”

 

"Good answer," Delphine smiled pulling her protectee down into a searing kiss.

 

Cosima pulled away smiling as the blonde fought to catch her breath, “on that note, do you know what today is?”

 

“Monday the 14th June.”

 

“Exactly, happy 6 months anniversary!” Cosima beamed.

 

“What?!” Delphine giggled helplessly against Cosima's chest, wrapping her arms fully around the petite form. 

 

“Happy 6 months baby!”

 

“Are you high right now?” Delphine questioned with a smile.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Cosima we’ve been dating a month. Happy 1-month anniversary mon cherie.”

 

“…only officially,” Cosima pouted.

 

“I’m confused.”

 

“I told you at Coachella that I was yours from the second I laid eyes on you.”

 

“Cosima, the second you laid eyes on me you were a total brat and we ended up arguing.”

 

“Yeah well, that's a very minor detail which in the grand scheme of things I find to be unimportant.”

 

“Ah I see, so what about February through to April? Were we together then too?” Delphine teased.

 

“I’d like to think so… unofficially obviously but I was so totally into you then. Plus, you did see me naked and I was totally thinking about you when you walked in on me.”

 

Delphine blushed yet again, “So cheeky! And so adorable. But non Cosima, we’re doing this by the book. Our anniversary is the 14th May d’accord?”

 

“The night we kissed at Coachella?”

 

“Mhm that's the one.”

 

“You spoil all my fun. It’s a shame too.”

 

“And why is that?” Delphine asked stroking Cosima's cheek. 

 

“I may or may not have bought you a very nice 6 months anniversary present and planned for a very, _very_ , romantic evening.”

 

Delphine raised her eyebrow and smirked at the brunette, “Well let's not be too hasty, I hear that 1 month anniversaries are the new 6 months.”

 

Cosima began laughing hysterically as she straddled Delphine's lap.

 

“What?” the bodyguard asked confused.

 

“I’m only messing with you.”

 

“You’re such a pain!”

 

“I know, I know but that's why you love me.”

 

“Do I?”

 

“You do, very much.”

 

“Hm I would consider it if you bought me my coffee and croissant.”

 

Cosima kissed the tip of Delphine's nose as she climbed out of bed, stopping in the door way to turn back and say, “I'm on it, but just so you know I have loved you for 6 months, even if it took me 5 months to admit it.”

 

“Me too,” Delphine whispered softly as Cosima had already left the room. She rolled over to Cosima's side of the bed and buried her face in her pillow, inhaling a scent that she now so quickly tied to feelings of happiness and joy- a scent that practically released endorphins and serotonin every time she smelt it. 

 

A short while later and Cosima practically jumped into bed with her girlfriends coffee and croissant. The pair assumed their regular positions, with Cosima sitting upright against the headboard and Delphine sitting neatly in between her legs leaning into her with her head resting in the crook of the brunette's neck.

 

“Here you go, mademoiselle.”

 

“Merci mon bebe,” Delphine sang as she kissed the underside of Cosima's jaw.

 

“My pleasure, so whats on the agenda for today?” Cosima asked as she wrapped her arms around the blondes naked waist. 

 

“We are going to the recording studio, you’ve got a new album to prepare for.”

 

“Mm can't we just stay here today?”

 

“Non, why don't you want to go to the studio?”

 

“Because I just released an album a couple of months ago-“

 

“-Oui I’m aware, I pre-ordered it and it's now my most listen to album,” Delphine smirked.

 

“-Seriously?”

 

“I promise.” Delphine held out her pinkie to Cosima.

 

Cosima happily linked Delphine's pinkie with her own as she kissed the top of her head, “how are you even real? Like you’re too perfect.”

 

“Us French are a rare breed, anyway, stop changing the subject why don't you want to go to the studio?”

 

“Because I have nothing to sing. I was meant to write a couple of songs by today and I just haven't had the time.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because I’ve been spending every day with my girlfriend, the rest just seemed unimportant in comparison to being with you.”

 

Delphine giggled and shook her head gently, “you are going to get me in so much trouble with Aldous.”

 

“Like you care.”

 

“Oui c'est vrai. But don't worry, you can just write some things in the studio d’accord? There’s no rush.”

 

“Okay.” Cosima smiled into Delphine's cheek as she kissed her there. 

 

Shortly later, the pair had arrived at the recording studio, one which Cosima had to leave the sanctity of her bed and her naked girlfriend to attend, which had already put her in a foul mood. 

 

And only 2 short hours into her session, the feisty brunette had become insufferable, a trait not unbeknown to her bodyguard but one that she hadn't seen in quite some time. And especially not in recent months since the pair had become friends.

 

Cosima was almost unrecognisable. She was throwing tantrums like a child and sulking when she couldn't leave to go home, normally Delphine wouldn't intervene, normally, and especially in recent weeks, she was trying to make an effort to keep their personal and professional life two separate entities. But when Cosima needed Delphine she needed her and the blonde was powerless to resist her urge to comfort her protectee.  

 

“Whats wrong?” Delphine asked gently as she entered the large recording booth filled with instruments and approached the brunette who was sitting at the piano.

 

“Nothing.” Cosima bit back quickly, ignoring Delphine entirely and keeping her eyes trained on the sheet music in front of her. 

 

“Cosima?” Delphine tried again.

 

“Seriously, I’m fine Delphine. Just leave me alone!” Cosima yelled, throwing her sheet music across the floor, as she slammed the piano key lid down and stalked over to the opposite side of the booth. 

 

Cosima heard Delphine deflate, even from across the room with her back turned to her girlfriend, she could sense Delphine's slumped shoulders and hear her release a laboured breath. And the guilt was unbearable. 

 

As Delphine turned to leave Cosima ran up behind her and wrapped her arms around her body guards waist, “-Wait, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to like lash out at you.”

 

“If you want to be alone just tell me,” Delphine whispered as though she was scared to rock the boat even further.

 

Cosima spun Delphine around in her arms and hugged her tightly, clinging to her desperately, “No, no, I don’t. I want you here, I just hate you seeing me fuck up like this.”

 

Delphine pulled back slightly so she could see the brunette, “fuck up like what? You’re having an off day Cosima, we’re all allowed off days every now and then.”

 

 “Yeah I know, I just didn't want you to see me having one.” Cosima croaked as she began crying. 

 

“Why?”

 

Cosima laughed through her tears, “because you’re supposed to think I’m cool.”

 

“Come here,” Delphine ordered as she pulled Cosima into her, stroking the baby hairs too short to fit into her dreads at the back of her neck. 

 

“Sorry I just cry when I’m frustrated. It's like I know what I need to do and I just can't do it. I'm pitchy and my fingers cant role over the keys quick enough, I can't read the music in time. I'm just a fuck up.”

 

“You are not a fuck up. Not in any sense of the word. What do you need to do? And I'll help in any way I can.”

 

“I _need_ to write a song. But the lyrics and melody just aren't coming to me like they normally do.”

 

“Okay wait here.” Delphine kissed Cosima's cheek as she quickly exited the booth.

 

Upon returning, Delphine joined Cosima sitting at the piano and she sat her notebook down in front of her, “whats this?”

 

“It's my notebook.”

 

“I can see that Sherlock, whats in it?”

 

“My songs and poems.”

 

“Your songs?”

 

“Oui.”

 

Cosima's mouth fell open as she began flicking through the book filled with lyrics and sheet music, “…As in you write your own songs, with your own lyrics and compositions?”

 

“Yes,” Delphine nodded. 

 

“In all this time why didn't you tell me you were a song writer? I feel like that's something that should have come up by now.”

 

Delphine shrugged her shoulders and looked to her fidgeting hands as she began to regret bringing her notebook out in the first place.

 

“What is it?” Cosima asked. 

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Delphiiiiiiiine…” Cosima teased poking at the blonde's hips.

 

“Merde, because you’re Cosima Niehaus. A big time superstar who writes beautiful songs and can perform them with such passion and raw emotion and my songs, well, they aren't anywhere near as good as yours and I just didn't want you to hate them-“

 

Cosima cut Delphine off with a passionate kiss.

 

“Merci,” Delphine smiled widely as Cosima gently pulled away.

 

“You’re welcome. I will love anything you write and I will love it even more if you want to share it with me.” Cosima smirked and raised an eyebrow as she selected a random song and put it up in front of the blonde as she opened the piano key lid. 

 

Surely Cosima wasn't asking Delphine to perform was she? Oh yes, she was. “Oh no no no, I don't sing. I’m happy for you to read through what I have and use one of them but I’m will not sing it to you-“

 

“Why not?”

 

“Non Cosima, I don’t sing in front of anyone, ever.”

 

“Please?”

 

“No, I’m serious Cosima I have never sung in front of anyone before, and I never will I have major-what is it called?

 

“Stage fright?”

 

“Oui, stage fright.”

 

Cosima looked to the blacked out glass and called out to her producer and sound technician on the other side, “guys can you take a break please, I’ll come get you when we’re ready to go again.”

 

“Cosima.”

 

“Please Delphine, just try. It’s only me here, no one else. And even if you’re the worst singer in the world and your lyrics are terrible and your composition is sloppy, I’m still going to look at you the same way I looked at you in January, the same way I looked at you in San Francisco, the same way I looked at you at Coachella and the same way I’m looking at you now. Nothing, especially not this will change that.” 

 

“Just, please don't laugh at me,” Delphine asked quietly, she was genuinely scared. 

 

Cosima placed her hands over Delphine's that were resting on the piano keys, “I won't, I promise you I won't okay?”

 

“D’accrord,” Delphine nodded slowly.

 

“D’accord as in you’ll play for me?”

 

“Oui.”

 

“Thank you”, Cosima kissed Delphine's palms one by one, “Can I hear this one, whats it about?” Cosima gestured to the open book in front of Delphine, to the one she had selected at random.

 

Delphine looked to the book and cleared her throat, “It's about what happened in San Fransico, when I ended up in the Hospital.”

 

“What about it?”

 

“…I fought the crowd not because you looked scared or because it was my job. I did it because I love you Cosima and the idea of anyone hurting you terrified me more than the idea of getting hurt myself did. And whilst I was lying there on the ground after the crowd had dispersed I kept drifting in and out of consciousness and I didn't know if the next time I passed out I would come round again, and I just remember feeling as though this was the end, I thought that I was going to have to leave you for good. So while I was recovering, I wrote this and its about making the most of what time I have with you. ”  

 

Cosima rested her head on Delphine's shoulder as she wiped away a fresh tear, “You have all the time in the world with me.”

 

“I know. If it's too much, we can pick another song.”

 

“I can handle it, don't be a bitch.”

 

Delphine smiled to herself, “are you sure?”

 

“Mhm if I start crying just put it down to my allergies and carry on.”

 

Delphine laughed softly, “okay. It’s called _‘Love me now_ ’”

 

Delphine began playing the intro on the piano, a beautiful soft melody that reminded her so much of the woman resting on her shoulder. 

 

“ _Pulling me further_

_Further than I've been before_

_Making me stronger_

_Shaking me right to the core,_

 

_I don't know what's in the stars_

_Never heard it from above, the world isn't ours_

_But I know what's in my heart_

_If you’re not mine I'll be torn apart,_

 

_I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone_

_So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have_

_I know it'll kill me when it's over_

_I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now_

 

_Love me now_

_I want you to love me now_

 

_Something inside us_

_Knows there's nothing guaranteed,_

_Girl, I don't need you_

_To tell me that you'll never leave, no_

 

_When we've done all that we could_

_To turn darkness into light, turn evil to good_

_Even when we try so hard_

_For that perfect kind of love, it could all fall apart_

 

_And who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone?_

_Oh I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have_

_And I know it'll kill me when it's over_

_I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now_

 

_Love me now_

_Love me now_

 

_I don't know how the years will go down, it's alright_

_Let's make the most of every moment tonight_

 

_I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone_

_So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have_

_I know it'll kill me when it's over_

_I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now_

 

_Love me now_

_Oh love you now”_

 

Delphine sniffled and smiled as she finished the last of the outro. 

 

“You wrote that for me?”

 

“Oui.”

 

Cosima turned to face her bodyguard head on, cupping her cheeks and pulling her into an almighty kiss, “It was beautiful thank you.”

 

"You're welcome."

 

"Will you teach it to me?"

 

"Bien sur," Delphine smiled as she began talking Cosima through the notes. Not that Cosima heard a single word, she was too busy staring at her bodyguard, her girlfriend, in all honesty, her lifeline, wondering what on earth she had done to deserve someone as beautiful, strong and loving as Delphine Cormier.

 


	9. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark times, you could always find the bright side
> 
> I'm amazed by the things that you would sacrifice
> 
> Just to be there for me
> 
> How you cringe when you sing out of tune
> 
> But yet it's everything
> 
> So don't change a thing
> 
> We both know what they say about us
> 
> But they don't stand a chance because
> 
> When I'm with you I'm standing with an army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wonderful people here’s the dealio, RE: last chapters poll, angst won out in the end so this will be the last angst free chapter. As a compromise for those who didn’t want it, I chopped the chapters down from 15 to 12 (literally 2 angst chapters which is nothing really) so that the angst doesn’t drag out for as long. Please, if you don't want to read angst come back at chapter 12, no hard feelings I understand that angst isn't for everyone, but please don't come here just to comment negative things about this fic and its angst related content. It’s a labour of love that I (as many other fan fic writers do) put a lot of time and effort into so please don't comment that you hate the angst or you want it to change. I promise there will be a few fluffy parts sprinkled in throughout the next 3 chapters but if you don't want to read the angst then don’t, it’s totally cool, I’ll see you in chapter 12 :) 
> 
> Cosima's song to Delphine (lyrics changed slightly for the fic): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTTNWpag6fI

**July**

 

“Get up, get up, get up,” Cosima called as she came crashing onto the bed.

 

Delphine could hear the excitement in Cosima's voice before she had even looked at her. Begrudgingly removing her head from where it was comfortably nuzzled into Cosima's pillow, the blonde looked up to see check her alarm clock, “Mmm non Cosima, its too early,” she called out into the pillow.

 

“C’mon Delphine, we’re going to be late.”

 

Delphine rolled onto her back with a grunt, “It’s a Sunday morning and you haven't got anything scheduled until Tuesday. So stop harassing me and get your cute little behind in this bed, I want cuddles.”

 

Cosima chuckled gently as she straddled Delphine's waist, pulling her bodyguard up into a tender morning kiss, “mmm I don’t have any _work_ things scheduled until Tuesday but you and I have somewhere to be in like 2 hours.”

 

“Non,” Delphine affirmed, nuzzling into Cosima's neck and pulling her brunette down to fall back into bed with her.

 

“Oui,” Cosima countered as she began stripping the blonde of her oversized pyjama shirt that she had borrowed from Cosima last month and now claimed as her own.

 

“And if I refuse?” a newly naked Delphine asked smiling to herself as she watched her protectees attention shift to her body.

 

Cosima smirked as she ran her fingertips along Delphine's abdomen all the way up to her neck, “then I won't let you use the handcuffs on me again.”

 

Delphine captured the wandering hand and placed it over her left breast as she squeezed Cosima's hand trapped underneath her own, “you’re bluffing, you loved wearing them just as much as I loved using them on you.”

 

“Yeah okay, you’re right. The handcuffs are still very much firmly on the table,” Cosima bit her lip, a habit she had picked up from her girlfriend over the last several months.  

 

“I thought so,” Delphine grinned kissing the crook of Cosima's neck.

 

Cosima moaned slightly and pulled away from the blonde until she was kneeling in front of her, she had a task to complete after all, “but seriously, please? I really want to take you somewhere.”

 

“Do I get a reward for leaving the warmth of our bed to follow you on this mysterious voyage?”

 

“Most definitely.”

 

“Which is?”

 

Cosima sat there for a second contemplating her options until one she knew that the blonde couldn't resist came to her, “Well considering we’ve pretty much exhausted our sexual arsenals over the last 2 months-“

 

“-Well making love near enough every day will do that-“ Delphine interrupted.

 

“-exactly. So tomorrow I will take you to an adult toy shop and let you pick out any toys you want.”

 

Delphine blushed furiously, that she was not expecting, “You mean?…”

 

“Mhm, that's exactly what I mean. As a reward, I will quite literally let you have your wicked way with me any way you please with any toys you want.”

 

Delphine giggled in a nervous excitement before jumping out of bed and pulling the brunette into their bathroom with her, “I’m up, let's go. I cannot wait, you have no idea what you've just let yourself in for.”

 

“You are such a pushover.” Cosima tittered.

 

“Only when it comes to you,” Delphine whispered as she pulled Cosima into their steaming hot shower.

 

“Thank you,” Cosima spoke softly as she simply allowed herself to be held by her bodyguard under the spray of the water.

 

Delphine kissed her cheek and then her forehead, “you’re welcome, although you know I would do anything for you, I would have come regardless.”

 

Cosima laughed into the crook of the blonde's neck, “Oh you’ll be coming all right.”

 

“Cosima!” Delphine joined in with the brunettes giggles as she pulled her up at the waist for a deep kiss. 

 

A short while later, Cosima was waiting for Delphine by the car as she refamiliarised herself with the controls. 

 

“Do I look okay?” Delphine asked as she approached the brunette.

 

Cosima looked up from the dashboard and pulled her head out of the car to look at her girlfriend dressed in a beautiful buttercup yellow sundress with matching sandals and a jean jacket, that again had been borrowed from Cosima's wardrobe, “You look beautiful, so so beautiful,” she said she pulled the blonde down into a loving kiss.

 

“Merci. I wasn't sure if it was appropriate considering you wouldn't tell me where we were going.”

 

“Yeah well, it's a surprise… plus I wasn't sure if you'd want to come if I told you.”

 

“Okay well now you have to tell me.”

 

“Nope let's go,” Cosima teased as she climbed into the driver's seat.

 

Delphine followed taking her place in the passenger's seat with her mouth agape, “wait, you're driving? Where’s your driver?”

 

“I gave him the day off.”

 

Delphine fastened her seat belt quickly, holding onto the handlebar above her, “Dieu, please don't let Cosima kill me with her awful driving.”

 

“Hey! Don't exaggerate! I’ve only ever driven with you once and that was months ago.”

 

“Yes, and in the one time, you managed to get us pulled over by two separate police cars for reckless driving. The last officer that pulled you over wished me good luck!”

 

“I’d say you’ve gotten plenty of good luck lately,” Cosima winked as she reversed far too quickly nearly hitting her courtyard fountain.

 

“Let's just get this over with,” Delphine mumbled as she chanced a glance at her girlfriend who was wearing biggest grin she had ever seen.

 

An hour or so later and Cosima pulled up into a residential suburb, parking the car outside a beautiful timeless home.

 

“Where are we?” Delphine asked unfastening her seat belt which she had clung to the entire rocky journey.

 

“C’mon, I’ll show you.” Cosima said as she began to open her door, “Oh and leave all weapons and restraints in the car.”

 

“You know I cant do that Cosima, that goes again every single rule we have.”

 

“Please? For me? I promise you that no harm is going to come to me here.”

 

“I’ll leave the gun, but the handcuffs and knife are coming with me d’accord?”

 

“I guess it will have to do, come on.”

 

Cosima walked around to Delphine door, opening it and helping the blonde out as her knees were slightly shaky from the journey. The pair walked hand in hand up a stone driveway until they reached a large front door.

 

“Cosima,  who's house is this?” Delphine asked quickly as the brunette had already rung the doorbell.

 

Before Cosima had a chance to answer the front door swung open, “Cosima!”

 

“Hey S!” Cosima beamed as she was pulled into a bear hug from the older English woman.

 

Once Cosima had been released she took hold of Delphine's hand once again smiling widely at the blonde, “Delphine this is Mrs S, my foster mom, Mrs S this is Delphine my girlfriend.”

 

Mrs S pulled Delphine into a tight embrace, “Well hey there love, its nice to meet you officially, you can call me Siobhan.”

 

“Merci, hello Siobhan,” Delphine replied a little stunned as she returned the woman's hug.

 

“Come on in, dinners almost ready.”

 

As Mrs S retreated into the house, Delphine pulled Cosima's hand slightly so that they stood in the entrance hall alone. 

 

“Foster mom? Why didn't you tell me?” Delphine asked.

 

“I’ve told you about my family before.”

 

“Oui but you never told me you were fostered.”

 

Cosima shrugged her shoulders, “I guess I just don't really see them like that. They're the only family I’ve ever know. Do you mind that I brought you here?”

 

Delphine smiled softly as she cupped Cosima's cheek gently, “non, of course not, but I thought you were from San Fransisco?”

 

“I am but one by one we all relocated and now here we are, come on, I want you to meet the rest of my family.”

 

Cosima placed a chaste kiss on Delphine's lips as she guided the blonde through the large house and out into the large backyard where Cosima's family were all gathered around the table laughing and drinking.

 

Delphine smiled at the sight as she leant down and whispered into Cosima's ear, “you weren't kidding about leaving the weapons in the car were you?”

 

“Nope, although Sarah and Fee might need a good scaring with them if they start to grill you too hard.”

 

Delphine chuckled as the family realised that they had arrived and all got up and began to come over and greet them, “I look forward to it.”

 

In absolute truth, Delphine had never felt more at home than she had that afternoon. Cosima's family had been above and beyond accommodating and so much more than welcoming. Having already heard so much about each other from Cosima, Delphine felt as though she already knew everyone she had met and likewise the family felt as if they had already known Delphine for years. 

 

Delphine fit easily amongst the family, she spoke about her time in Paris with Alison and Donnie, finding them both completely enchanted with her stories of fine cuisine and beautiful scenery. Felix and Sarah were easy to impress, with Delphine and Cal telling them all kinds of dramatic and totally kick ass stories of their time bodyguarding together. Mrs S and Delphine spoke about anything and everything as Delphine helped her prepare lunch in the kitchen, finding that she had felt more comfortable talking to this woman more so than any of her own family. 

 

 

“Whats your secret?” Mrs S asked a little while later after lunch as she sat down next to Delphine on the bench handing her a glass of wine as they watched Cosima play with the kids.

 

“Hm, I’m sorry?” Delphine asked graciously accepting the beverage.

 

“I haven't seen Cosima this happy since she became famous.”

 

“I don’t know how much of that is because of me.” Delphine chuckled.

 

Mrs S bumped her shoulder against the blondes, “Oh c’mon Delphine you don't have to play coy with me. I may be older but I’m not immune to the buzz of social media. I’ve seen all of your pictures and videos of you with my daughter and every time I call Cosima to check in you’re all she can talk about.”

 

“Im so sorry - about the things online - we never know when they're being taken, we don't mean for them to get released-“

 

“Love, love, I’m not having a go at you. I think they're adorable, the ones that are PG anyway.”

 

“Ah oui, some of them are a little invasive.”

 

“How are you coping with it all? I imagine it must be strange at times having your whole life open for discussion.”

 

“It can be. The first week after we went public was the worst of it but Cosima kept making sure I was okay. Even now if ever a paparazzi or journalist gets too close to me she stands in front of me and does this thing where she stands on her tip toes and puffs her chest out and warns them all off. Its quite comical really, to see this little petite figure standing up to bulky men 3 times her size. And then I have to reign her in and remind her who's meant to be protecting who.”

 

“Yeah she does need reeling in on occasions. But I can honestly say I’ve never seen her as protective over anything as she is of you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Mhm really."

 

"Thank you Siobhan."

 

"For what love?"

 

"For accepting me into your family with open arms, I've had such a wonderful day. You know, I'm an only child with parents who were very career focused so growing up I never had any of this."

 

"Any of what?"

 

"This family dynamic. Watching Cosima with her sisters and the kids, and especially watching her with you, it's lovely to watch how happy you all make her and I'm very thankful that you gave me the chance to be a part of that."

 

Mrs S took Delphine's free hand into her own, "Delphine, love, you are welcome here anytime. I know that you and Cosima are pretty much inseparable but if you ever find yourself with an afternoon off without her, I would love it if you came round for a cup of tea and a catch-up."

 

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude-"

 

"-Let me stop you right there. You're family now. And I know that we've only met you today but I know my Cosima, she wouldn't bring you here unless she was one hundred percent committed, in fact, I've never met a single one of her girlfriends apart from you, none of the family have. So don't for one second think you don't belong here with us because you absolutely do, we'll be like the crazy family that you never had as a kid."

 

Delphine set her wine glass down and gave Mrs S a tight hug, "Merci Siobhan." 

 

Mrs S squeezed her back and gave her a peck on the cheek before pulling away to take a sip of her wine, "my pleasure chicken, it’s endearing to see actually.”

 

“What is?”

 

“Its endearing to watch your daughter falling in love with someone who you know is worthy of her and will give as much love as she gets in return.”

 

“And then some,” Delphine commented coyly as she looked to see Cosima approaching. 

 

“And then some.” Mrs S echoed in return, smiling at the bodyguard.

 

“Whatcha talking about?” Cosima asked, sitting herself in Delphine's lap as she took a gulp of her girlfriend's wine. 

 

“As if you don't know,” Delphine smirked reclaiming her wine and finishing it off.

 

“Babe whatever S has said ignore her, it wasn't me, I didn't do it, no one can prove that I did it,” Cosima laughed holding her hands up in mock defence.

 

“Actually Siobhan was just telling me how much you love me.”

 

“Like I said ignore her.”

 

“Brat!” Delphine yelled slapping the brunette's arm playfully.

 

“Ow my ow- okay maybe she was right about that one thing.”

 

Delphine lovingly kissed the place she had just injured, “Bon I’m glad to hear it.”

 

Kira and Gemma came running over grabbing Delphine's hand and pulling her up asking, “Delphine will you come and play tag with us please?”

 

“I don’t know kiddos Delphine has awfully long legs which I think puts her at an unfair advantage,” Cosima joked.

 

“Oh hush you. I’d love to,” Delphine turned around and placed a quick kiss Siobhan's cheek and another on Cosima's lips before running to join the children in their game, scooping Kira up from behind and giving her a piggy back ride. 

 

“What you staring at momma bear?” Cosima asked scooting closer to her mom as she watched Delphine playing with the kids.

 

“You did really good kiddo.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I like her, I really like her.”

 

“That means a lot to me, thank you.”

 

“My pleasure, anyone who cares as much about you as I do is alright in my eyes.”

 

“Mhm she does doesn't she? She has the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met.”

 

“I can see that she clearly loves you very much and I’m guessing the feeling is mutual?” Mrs S smirked knowing full well the answer.

 

Cosima laughed and shook her head, “no way. She does love me I’ll admit that but like the love I have for her makes her love look like a school girl crush.”

 

“I don't know Cosima, the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is watching… I can’t explain how thoughtful it is. Over dinner I caught her watching you joke around with Kira and I swear to God I could see the love in her eyes. She had this humungous smile on her face and I could see the gears turning in her head, its like she was planning her entire life with you then and there. And the way she speaks about you, its not even what she says, its the way she says it, full of devotion and affection. She loves you Cosima and you had better make sure you keep hold of her because right now you’re staring at her in the exact same way and I don't think you even realise you're doing it.”

 

Cosima blushed and hid her face in her hands, “the last thing I expected was to fall in love with my bodyguard S trust me. But as soon as I met her, she was disarming and funny and so fiercely protective. She made me feel safe, for probably the first time since I became famous she made me happy, like truly happy. And although I’ll never tell her this, I lived for the days where I would get to see her. I used to pick fights with her just so I would actually get to see her outside of my professional appearances. Which the closer we got, the harder it became and eventually, we became friends, and then obviously we became so much more than that.”

 

“Well, look where it got you.”

 

“Mhm it got me a girlfriend who is beyond what I ever could have hoped for.”

 

“I’m so happy for you love.”

 

“Thanks mom.”

 

“No worries, now go help Delphine I cant believe she's getting beat by kids.” Mrs S gestured to where Delphine was lying on the ground laughing as the kids all pilled on top of her.

 

Cosima laughed as she stood up, “she's armed you know.”

 

“Big deal, everyone's packing these days.” Mrs S replied walking back into the house.

 

“What?”

 

Siobhan just laughed as she vanished into the house.

 

“S!” Cosima yelled before shaking her head and deciding it was better not knowing whether her mother carried weapons and retreated to the field to play with her family.

 

That evening Cosima and Delphine were laying in bed with one another in their favourite oversized T-shirts intertwined with each other.

 

“Thank you for coming with me today,” Cosima whispered as she traced the lines of Delphine's palm as she laid on her chest.

 

“Thank you for inviting me.”

 

“Did you have fun?”

 

“Oui, your family were wonderful.”

 

“Mhm they loved you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah completely! They all said so, especially my mom.”

 

“I’m glad, I wasn't expecting for you to take me there but I’m very happy that you did. It means a lot to me to know that you were ready for such a big step.”

 

“Totally, speaking of big steps, I wrote you a song.”

 

“You did?”

 

“Mhm, turns out you were a fantastic muse at the studio.”

 

“Well I’m glad to be of assistance, let me hear it.”

 

“Okay,” Cosima beamed as she hopped out of bed and grabbed her guitar before returning to bed to sit cross legged opposite her protector.

 

_“I know that I've been messed up_

_You never let me give up_

_All the nights and the fights_

_And the blood and the breakdowns_

_You're always there to call up_

_I'm a pain, I'm a child, I'm afraid_

_But yet you understand_

_Yeah like no one can_

_I k_ _now that we don't look like much_

_But no one fucks it up like us_

 

 _And y_ _ou never even judged me_

_Matter of fact I always thought you were too cool for me_

_Sitting there in the crowd_

_All the nights we've been drunk on the floor_

_And yet you understand_

_Yeah like no one can_

_We both know what they say about us_

_But they don't stand a chance because_

 

_When I'm with you_

_I'm standing with an army_

 

_Dark times, you could always find the bright side_

_I'm amazed by the things that you would sacrifice_

_Just to be there for me_

_How you cringe when you sing out of tune_

_But yet it's everything_

_So don't change a thing_

_We both know what they say about us_

_But they don't stand a chance because_

 

_When I'm with you_

_I'm standing with an army_

 

_Yet you understand_

_Yeah like no one can_

_We both know what they say about us_

 

_When I'm with you_

_I'm standing with an army_

_They don't have a chance because_

_Standing with an army”_

 

"Cosima," Delphine grabbed the neck of Cosima's guitar and placed the instrument next to them as she sat herself in Cosimas lap and kissed her with every ounce of passion she possessed.

 

Cosima pulled away from Delphine breathless and looked into those copper orbs which she had fallen for so deeply for a long while. Cosima reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out a simple white gold band that had been given to her for her 10th birthday by Siobhan, it was her grandmothers and she had always admired it. 

 

“Whats this?” Delphine asked shocked as she looked at the ring between Cosima's fingers.

 

“Well for us it's a promise ring. I found it a couple of months ago when I was cleaning out some of my old stuff to make room for you. And seeing you today with my family something just clicked and I'd like to give it to you.”

 

“A promise ring?”

 

“Mhm, I’m aware that we have only been dating for two months so I know that this relationship is still fairly new to us so I don't want us to rush into anything but I just wanted to do something to show you how I feel about you. So this is a ring that symbolises a promise that I want to make to you.”

 

“What promise?”

 

Cosima smiled as she placed the ring onto Delphine's wedding finger, “I promise that so long as you’ll allow me you will wake up every morning in my warm embrace with a cup of coffee and a fresh croissant to follow. I promise that you are unconditionally invited to every family meal and work event as my beautiful date. I promise that I am exclusively yours and that I will always stay faithful to you indefinitely.  I promise that I will never stop talking to you about what I’m feeling and that I will never shut you out like I may once have. I promise that whilst it may be your job to protect me, I too will protect you in kind in mind, body and soul in every way that I can. I promise that one day if you wanted to I will have a family with you, and I promise that I will love our children with every fibre of my being because they will be a product of our love for one another. I Cosima Niehaus promise to love you Delphine Cormier for our entire lives together. And finally Delphine, I promise that someday I will exchange this ring for one with a rather expensive diamond in it as I ask you to become my wife.”

 

“Really?” Delphine choaked out smiling as tears streamed down her cheeks.

 

“I’ve never been more certain about anything,” Cosima replied wiping away her girlfriend's tears.

 

“J’taime Cosima.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“And I promise you all of those things in return. I promise you that I will pre order every single album you make for the rest of your career which I will play on loop around the house and on our long car journeys until you're begging me to play Justin Bieber instead. I promise to have movie marathons with you all day in bed amongst our pillow forts every time you’re sick. I promise that one day soon I will introduce you to all of my friends and family who I know will love you almost as much as I do. I promise to always be open and honest with you even when I think you wont want to hear it. I promise you’ll have me, I promise that I will always be here as your protector and friend and lover and that what we have will never fade. And finally, I promise you my future because without you in it I don't want it, any of it. I want to build a life with you and have a family with you one day where we can all make music in your studio together and where we can raise beautiful children with your talent and spirit and beauty.”

 

“I like the sound of that,” Cosima grinned as she cuddled Delphine tight.

 

“Me too mon amour.”

 

Delphine chuckled against Cosima's lips as she drew her into a passionate embrace.


	10. In The Name Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably (most definitely) be the last fan fic I ever write so I hope you're enjoying it, we're now in the home stretch guys ;)

**October**

 

“10 months since we met. 6 months since we started dating. 5 months since we moved in together. 3 months since we met each others family and friends, even though you met mine via Skype, and 2 months of absolute bliss,” Delphine smiled as she pulled Cosima into her arms and intertwined their fingers together.

 

Cosima snuggled in closer as she laid in bed dreading their impending alarm, “Mhm and 10 months since I fell in love with you.”

 

Delphine giggled at that making Cosima quake as her girlfriend's body shook, “What?”

 

“Nothing you are just so cheesy, it's adorable,” Delphine cooed as a now fully awake Cosima stared up into the blonde's big doe eyes with her toothy smile on full display.

 

“Oh yeah? When did you fall in love with me?”

 

“After we slept together,” Delphine commented seriously.

 

Cosima gave her an incredulous scoff which only made Delphine giggle harder,  "Kidding, mon amour, I’m joking.”

 

“You’d better be, is it too late to take my promise ring back?”

 

“Oui, it's mine now,” Delphine softly spoke as she held her hand up and admired her ring.

 

“That's totally unfair.”

 

“Non it's not, you got me instead.”

 

Cosima playfully rolled her eyes, “Okay, I guess you're worth it.”

 

“Merci.”

 

“But seriously when did you know that you wanted to be _with me with me_ instead of just bodyguard with me.”

 

Delphine thought for a second before turning on her side, encouraging Cosima to follow until she came nose to nose with the brunette, “Well, my attraction to you was instant, I had always thought you were beautiful even before I met you and had only ever seen you on TV or in magazines. I knew that I liked you as a person after you challenged me the first night we met and you couldn't stop grinning as I showed you my weapons for the first time. You were as equally charming as you were an asshole which was a character trait that I had never seen in anyone before, I had never been as insulted and flattered at the same time until I met you.”

 

“So I was the asshole?” Cosima tittered gently.

 

“Indeed you were,” Delphine replied with her smile in full force.

 

Cosima laughed into her bodyguard's neck as she found a new home resting her body against Delphine's.

 

“And as for love, I can't really pinpoint an exact moment. I know that the catalyst that brought us together was me walking in on you that night, seeing you like that just made me want to be with you completely, you were so raw and exposed and I swear I had never seen someone as beautiful as you were. And then seeing you almost get hurt in San Fransisco made me never want to leave your side again and then as I carried you home after Coachella when you kissed me I knew that there was no way I could fight it anymore.” 

 

“You tried to fight your feelings for me?”

 

“Oui for a little while, you were, _are_ , still my protectee but I knew that as soon as we kissed any professionalism I had or any resolve to keep things between us strictly protectee/ bodyguard went out the window. As cliche as it sounds, part of me thinks that I have always loved you because I don't feel any differently towards you now than how I did in January, my feelings are just far more intense. And now I can act on my feelings, it's no longer just a pipe dream that will never come to fruition, you’re here and we’re together and I’ve never been happier.”

 

“Me either.”

 

As Cosima leaned in to kiss Delphine fully her alarm sounded, “Fuck,” Cosima breathed against Delphine's lips.

 

“This is what I love the most about you.” Delphine laughed as she pulled her protectee back into her arms after she silenced their alarm.

 

“What my profanities or my hatred for alarms?”

 

“Both. I love the little things you do just as much as the big things.”

 

“Such as?” Cosima smirked.

 

“I love how when you wake up in the morning, the first thing you do is reach for me. I love how you still open doors for me every where we go and how when we’re in crowds you cling to my hand for dear life. I love how you apply your eyeliner with expert precision and the way your tongue darts out between your teeth to focus on getting it perfect. I love how when we’re watching TV you insist on sitting in my lap whilst you play with my hair and nuzzle in my neck despite there being plenty of room for you to have a couch to yourself. I love how when I have meetings with Aldous or Art you text me cute pictures of yourself to make me smile. I love how you hum to yourself when you're in the shower or cooking in the kitchen. I especially love how you try and distract me with your cuteness by asking me these kinds of questions just so you can get an extra 5 minutes in bed. And finally, I just love you.”

 

“You saw through that huh?” Cosima chuckled as she hid her face behind her hands.

 

“Oui, and I must be feeling extra nice today because I played along instead of dragging you to the shower by your hair to get you ready for this big award ceremony tonight.”

 

“Well, we both know how much you love pulling on my hair.”

 

“Keep talking and I’ll pull you out by your nose ring instead.”

 

“Ouch okay. Let’s jump in the shower.”

 

Cosima smiled at Delphine before cupping her cheek with the most delicate of touches as she kissed her tenderly. Delphine pulled back after a while to catch her breath and just looked at Cosima. Noticing, not for the first time, how unbelievably gorgeous she was in the morning. WIth her face bare of makeup and her dreads thrown haphazardly on her pillow, she was stunning, and as Cosima made a move to exit the bed Delphine decided that they could afford to be a little late to The Grammys after all, “wait, I think we can afford 5 more minutes.”

 

“Whatever you say boss lady.” Cosima smiled as she was pulled back into bed by a very inviting blonde. 

 

After hours of prep in hair and makeup and wardrobe, the pair finally arrived at The Grammys looking stunning in their black tie event ball gowns. This was the part, Cosima had decided, that she hated the most. Award shows such as this were chaotic enough without the flashing lights of the journalists and the endless red carpet interviews. Everyone screaming her name and pulling her in every direction all at once, she had she supposed become immune to it, being a worldwide superstar had that benefit at least. She expected that everyone wanted a piece of the hottest thing in the music industry right now, she had chosen this life after all and she had decided to make peace with all that it entails. 

 

What she hated the most though was that her girlfriend was in full bodyguard mode. On smaller occasions, Delphine could handle being both women at once, the fierce protector and the doting girlfriend, but on nights such as these where attendance was well into the tens of thousands and security was amped up to the maximum she knew her role lay only with the one she was paid to do. And Cosima, for the most part, understood Delphine's position, she respected her professionalism, but as Delphine kept to the background, always 5 feet behind Cosima, her eyes always scanning the room and talking into her ear piece, the singer couldn't help the need she had to grab Delphine's hand and walk the carpet together, but knowing full well that the blonde wouldn't allow it. She suspected that that is why Delphine had been so willing to play up to Cosima's questions and wishes that morning, she knew that she would have to remain semi detached this evening and so she wanted to be as loving as she could with the brunette that morning to compensate for it. 

 

As the evening drew on agonizingly slow, Cosima sat at her immaculate table with all of her colleagues, at least she had Sarah sitting next to her to dull some of the ache that Delphine's absence left. Despite being in the same room as one another, with Delphine standing on the sidelines with the other bodyguards, Cosima had never felt so far away from her, she knew that as much as she wanted to go over and give Delphine a hug or a kiss the blonde certainly wouldn't appreciate it, not when she was working. 

 

But as the night progressed, and Cosima seemed to win awards in every single category, thanking Delphine and blowing her a kiss from the large stage each and every time, she found the blonde waiting for her back stage to give her a deep kiss of congratulations, telling her how proud she was and how much she loved her which meant more to Cosima then Delphine would probably ever realise. 

 

Thankfully the night was drawing to a close with only a few categories left, as Delphine watched Cosima from the sidelines laughing with Sarah, the brunette turned around and blew her a kiss, one which the bodyguard discretely caught and returned immediately. 

 

Delphine couldn't wait to take Cosima home and tell her, for the umpteenth time that night, how utterly proud she was of her and finally be able to do something as simple as hold her again. Delphine let her gaze wander to scan the rest of the room when she received a message in her ear from the security officer in the control room, “Delphine do you receive?”

 

“Yes, Delphine receiving,” Delphine replied into her walkie talkie pinned discreetly to her dress as she found Cosima's gaze and they smiled at one another.

 

“Niehaus, code black.” the security officer spoke calmly.

 

“Pardon? Repeat.”

 

“Code. Black. You know the protocol, stay calm.”

 

 _Code Black. Niehaus. Cosima._ It couldn't be, Delphine begged for it to be a mistake but as she felt all of the remaining bodyguard's attention drawn to her, with them having heard the same message she had, she knew she had heard right, there was no mistake. 

 

Delphine drew in a deep breath, as she approached Cosima's table she ran over her training in her mind. Stay calm and do your job she remembered Art telling her as clear as day. 

 

“Cosima,” Delphine croaked out as she stood behind her protectee.

 

Turning to face the blonde who was now pale and trembling, Cosima stood up immediately and cupped Delphine's cheeks knowing full well that something wasn't right, “Whats wrong?”

 

“We need to leave now.”

 

“Delphine, what is it?”

 

Delphine plastered a wide fake smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Cosima's shoulders and leant into her ear, “Listen to me. I need you to stay very, very calm, do you understand? Wrap your hands around my waist and smile, pretend that we’re just having a regular conversation. Nod if you understand me.”

 

Cosima held onto Delphine tight, even before the blonde had told her too, it was just an instinctive reaction to the blonde's distress. The brunette kissed Delphine's cheek and nodded against it. 

 

“Bon. We’re going to walk trough the double doors on your left, we’re going to take the stairwell down to the parking garage where your car and an unmarked police escort will take you to the safe house d’accord?”

 

“What? I...Okay. You’re coming with me,” It wasn't a question.

 

Delphine pulled back tightly still wrapping one hand tightly around Cosima's waist as the other brushed a tear of fright away from the brunette and cupped her cheek, “non, I need to stay here. I’ll meet you at the rendezvous point soon.”

 

“Like hell you are. Tell me what is going on.”

 

“There is no time. Lets go,” Delphine grabbed Cosima's hand and began to pull her towards the exit.

 

Cosima snatched her hand away and yelled, “Stop it Delphine, tell me.”

 

Delphine's ear piece rang in her ear with the security officer warning her, “Delphine you're drawing attention to yourself. Get her to the evac point now.”

 

Delphine smiled again at the brunette, at this stage it was all about keeping up appearances. Delphine dragged Cosima onto a small dance floor at the front of the room surrounding them with other bodies. Delphine pulled her protectee to her tightly, wrapping her arms around her completely and spoke into her ear, “Cosima listen to me. I don’t have time for your stubbornness right now. Grow up and do as I say.”

 

“I’m not a kid Delphine if something’s going on I deserve to know.”

 

“We’re in code black Cosima.”

 

“What the fuck does that mean?”

 

Delphine brushed her nose against Cosima's and looked her straight in the eyes, “It means that there is a sniper in this room, aiming at you, so I need you to shut up and calmly do as I say.”

 

Without any concern for her well being Cosima replied, “If there is a sniper in this room then you are definitely coming with me.”

 

“Someone needs to stay here to eliminate the threat.”

 

“And that person is not you Delphine!”

 

“This is my job Cosima. This is what you pay me for, so let me do it.”

 

“Don’t you dare. Don't you dare act as though you're just my bodyguard.” 

 

“That's not what I meant. But right now me being your bodyguard is the only thing that matters. I’m expendable remember? You are not.”

 

Cosima scoffed, “So what? I leave you here with a sniper pointing a gun at your head?” 

 

“Oui, exactly.” Delphine knew that the brunette wasn't going to let this go.

 

Cosima kissed Delphie softly, scared that this all felt so final, “If you loved me you wouldn't be asking me to do this. You wouldn't ask me to leave you.”

 

Delphine kissed her again, “Mon amour, it's because I love you that I'm telling you that you have no choice. I’ll take you as far as the evac point.”

 

“What happens when I leave?”

 

“You’ll be taken to a secure location-“

 

“Forget about me, I mean what happens to you?”

 

“Code black means that the threat is imminent. It means that I’ll have to take the sniper out before he has a chance to hurt you or anyone else.”

 

“So you’ll have to come face to face with an armed sniper?”

 

“Oui, but I’ll be fine. This is what I’ve been trained for, plus I’ll have back up. You’ll see me again soon, I’ll be home in time to fall asleep with you.”

 

“And if you're not? What if you never come back?” Cosima choked out through the tears that were now heavy on her face.

 

“I will never leave you Cosima,” Delphine whispered through tears of her own.

 

“And I’m never going to leave you either.”

 

Cosima looked up into her girlfriends glistening eyes and saw her whole future reflected back at her. She didn't want a life without Delphine in it, she had known that for quite some time. And after the events in San Fransisco Cosima knew that there was no chance in hell that she was going to leave Delphine's side again, especially not in the name of her being protected. 

 

So Cosima made a decision. One that would haunt her forever and that she would no doubt give her life to change. But at the time, when she was faced with being torn away from Delphine it seemed like the only choice she had. Cosima grabbed Delphine's hand and made a run for it towards the exit. She faintly remembers hearing gunshots, she remembers hearing glasses and crockery smash all around her from the impact of the bullets. She remembers the muffled screaming of those around her and the utter chaos that her actions had caused. She remembers Delphine wrapping her arms around her from behind and pulling her back. She remembers Delphine pushing her underneath one of the solid oak tables shielded by a white table cloth. She remembers grabbing Delphine's hand and trying to pull her underneath the table as Delphine tried and succeed in shooting and killing the sniper. And finally only a second later she remembers Delphine's hand slipping out of her own as she watched her girlfriends lifeless body fall to the ground as the table cloth turned red. 

 

With the threat eliminated by Delphine, not that it would have mattered regardless, Cosima darted out from underneath the table. With her ears ringing she screamed at Delphine as she pressed her hand firmly against a bullet wound on her stomach, “Delphine, look at me. Keep your eyes open, keep looking at me. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I love you. Do you hear me Delphine? I love you. You cant leave me, I cant lose you, we have plans, I need you. Stay with me, keep yours eyes open dammit. Delphine!”

 

Cosima felt strong arms wrap around her from behind as she was dragged kicking and screaming and crying heavily out of the room by Cal as he knew its what Delphine would have wanted, “Get off me! Delphine!”

 

Delphine turned her head to watch through blurry vision as Cosima was taken away, she whispered a quiet “J’taime Cosima.”

 

And then there was nothing but absolute darkness. 


	11. Say You Won't Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a ton of dialogue to set you guys up for the final chapter.

**December**

 

_“I’m so sorry.” Cosima wept as she sat on her girlfriend's hospital bed desperately trying to cling to her._

 

_After hours in surgery, repairing the bullet wound as best they good, Delphine was tired and in pain and certainly in no mood for Cosima's excuses. She flinched away from Cosima's attempt to apologise, merely pulling away until Cosima understood and sought comfort in simply sitting next to the blonde instead, “Why couldn't you just listen to me?”_

 

_“I thought… I don't know. I just wanted to keep you safe.” Cosima continued crying, wiping furiously at her tears knowing that she had no right to be upset, not when Delphine had been through the ordeal she had in the last several hours._

 

_“By dragging me through an open space with a sniper pointing at us? You thought that would keep me safe?” Delphine bit back. She knew somewhere deep down that she was being too harsh on her girlfriend but in all honesty part of her anger stemmed from letting her professional life bleed so recklessly into her personal one. She knew that had she not gotten as involved with Cosima as she had, then in all likely hood the evacuation would have been completed without a hitch._

 

_“I knew you wouldn't leave with me and I just thought that if I could get you to the car if I could somehow force you to come with me then-“_

 

_“-Then what? We’d go to the safe house and pretend everything was fine?”_

 

_“No then I could get you far away. That's all I wanted, I just wanted to keep you away from him.”_

 

_“Why? Did you not trust me to handle it?”_

 

_“No that's not it Delphine.”_

 

_“Oh, so you just didn't trust me enough to keep myself safe.”_

 

_“I didn't want to risk it. I couldn't lose you,” Cosima reached for Delphine's hand, only to have the blonde snatch it back a second later, wincing in pain at the sudden movement._

 

_“You wouldn't have! It’s what I’m trained to do Cosima! It would have been so easy to walk out of there arm in arm and to get you evacuated. It would have been so simple to lead my team to him and eliminate the threat. You're the one who made it an issue-”_

 

_“-Just say it. Just say that I’m the reason you got shot," Cosima snapped, finally breaking down and sobbing openly into Delphine's shoulder._

 

_Delphine shook her head gently, slowly wrapping her hands around Cosima and holding her tight, now was no time to fight and despite Delphine's hurt feelings she could never resist comforting her girlfriend, “I don’t need to say it.”_

 

_Cosima pulled back slightly and took Delphine's face between her palms as she looked intently into eyes that were filled with tears mirroring her own, “I’ll never forgive myself. I promise you Delphine for every ounce of anger and hatred you feel towards me now, I feel it about myself tenfold. I literally despise myself for the hurt I’ve caused you and I feel sick constantly because every time I close my eyes all I can see is you lying there as Cal carried me away. I didn't know if I’d ever see you again, I didn't know if the last time I kissed you or held you or even told you I loved you was the last time. And I swear to God I’ve never been more scared than I was in those hours when you were in surgery because I didn't know if I would ever get you back and I couldn't bear the thought of a life without you in it.”_

 

_Delphine leant forward and closed the distance between their lips, “I don’t hate you. I’m angry, of course I am, but hating you is not even something I’m capable of.”_

 

_Cosima let out a weepy giggle of relief as she held Delphine in her arms and kissed every inch of skin she could reach, “I love you, God I love you so much, I’m so sorry.”_

 

_Delphine tangled her hands in the brunette's dreads as she pulled her up into a tender kiss, “I know you are and I love you too even though you do stupid shit that results in me nearly dying.”_

 

_Both women laughed as they studied each other's faces, committing every freckle and wrinkle to memory, “No more stupid shit I promise.”_

 

_Delphine nodded gently as she stroked Cosima's cheek, “good because I don't think I’ll be lucky enough to survive two gunshot wounds.”_

 

_“Are you joking?”_

 

_“Non statistically speaking-“_

 

_Cosima sat up straight, her expression changing to one of anger, “No I mean - you're not coming back to work - you're not going to be my bodyguard anymore.”_

 

_“Oui of course I am. Why wouldn't I?”_

 

_“Because you got fucking shot, Delphine!”_

 

_“Yes because you didn't listen to me, as has been established.”_

 

_“You’re not being serious. How could you be so selfish?”_

 

_“Pardon?” Delphine scoffed, unable to believe what she's hearing._

 

_“Don’t ‘pardon’ me. What happens if you get hurt again but worse this time? What if you can't be saved, then what?”_

 

_“That won't happen, next time you’ll listen to me and it will be dealt with in the right way.”_

 

_“You can't guarantee that!”_

 

_“So what is the alternative? Huh Cosima? I quit and you get some half assed bodyguard who would happily let you stand in front of a bullet to save their own skin?”_

 

_“That is exactly what you do! You are not coming back to work for me Delphine, end of discussion.”_

 

_“You don't have a choice Cosima. My contract is with Leekie, not you. You can't fire me even if you wanted to.”_

 

_“Fine, I’ll just tell Leekie to fire you.”_

 

_“And you think he would? Do you really think he would fire the only person who he knew would die to keep you safe?”_

 

_“I don't want you to die, Delphine!”_

 

_“I won't! You need to understand Cosima that no one will protect you as well as I can. And so long as I am alive and well I will do just that.”_

 

_“Even at the expense of my happiness?”_

 

_“Quoi?”_

 

_“All those months ago in January, you told me that you would protect me but not at the expense of my happiness. You being my bodyguard makes my beyond upset, so you can either break your promise to me or you can quit, your choice Delphine.”_

 

_“If I leave, if I quit, it will be inevitable that you will get hurt or worse, you will get killed. So I am staying on as your bodyguard and I’m sorry if that upsets you but I would rather you be upset with me then dead.”_

 

_“Imagine just for a second that the roles were reversed. Imagine you were in my position where the love of your life was asking you to accept a situation that you know could kill them. Could you do it, Delphine? Could you sit there and accept that I was putting my life on the line to protect you?”_

 

_“Non probably not. But the roles aren't reversed Cosima, I am not asking you to watch me put my life on the line for you. I am telling you that that is the reality so we can end it or we can accept it as it is. ”_

 

_Cosima shook her head and sniffled as she wiped away tears falling down Delphine's cheeks, “I can't watch you almost die again Delphine, it almost destroyed me.”_

 

_Delphine croaked out a sob as she looked down to her hands and gave Cosima back her promise ring, “Then we end it.”_

 

_Cosima looked down at the ring in her palm as she cried, “Just like that? All the months we’ve spent together, all the memories we’ve made and the future we planned? Did none of that mean anything to you?”_

 

_“Do you really think I have a choice? I am the only one who will protect you the way you deserve and if you can't handle that, if you can't accept me as your girlfriend and as your bodyguard, then this is what has to happen.”_

 

_Cosima stood up and moved to grab her bag and coat from the vacant chair across the room, “5 minutes ago you said you loved me and now what? We’re over?”_

 

_“Cosima, you’re not listening. I’m doing this because I love you.”_

 

_“If you loved me you’d leave. You’d just be my girlfriend and forget about all this bodyguard shit,” Cosima yelled as she hovered near the doorway._

 

_“And if you loved me then you’d understand why that is impossible for me to do,” Delphine whispered in response as she looked at her now empty ring finger._

 

_The sound of a door slamming shut brought Delphine's attention back, and the next time she looked up, she was completely alone- save her cuddly toy that Cosima had no doubt brought here for her with a few of her other personal belongings. As the bear that Cosima won for her at Coachella, a bear that they decidedly named Snuggles and treated as their child, sat neatly at the end of her bed, she couldn't help the sobs that wracked through her body as she began to process the loss of her soulmate._

 

_____________________________________________________

 

“So thats it, you and Delphine are done?” Sarah asked as she sat there in a large coffee shop, mouth agape after Cosima had just recounted the breakup for her.

 

“Yeah,” Cosima sighed as she looked over to where Delphine and Cal were sat at the bar sipping their drinks.

 

“No way Cos, I saw how you two were at S’s house, and I’ve seen how inseparable you’ve been since she got assigned to you. I mean you gave her grans ring for fuck sake, something as little as this isn't going to split you up.”

 

“Something as little as this? She nearly died Sarah,” Cosima snapped.

 

“Thats not what I meant and you know it. Don't get pissy with me just because you’re missing her.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Don’t say sorry just fix it. She's sitting right there! Just go and kiss her and put you both out of your misery.”

 

“I can’t, she can barely even look at me. We've hardly said two words to each other since it happened. God, we don't even say hello to each other anymore, the only thing she ever says to me now is _'we need to leave'_ or _'stay where I can see you'._  And I accept that because what would I say to her? I miss you or I love you or I'm sorry? It's like she hates me, it's just like we're strangers again and I hate it, I hate that I don't even know how she is or if she's feeling okay.”

 

“That's because she's hurting, you both are but you’re too damn stubborn to do anything about it.”

 

“So according to your plan, what happens after I kiss her? She will still refuse to quit and I’ll still insist that she has to. Nothing is going to get resolved.”

 

“No but it might make you feel better.”

 

“I need to get over her Sarah, not under her.”

 

“Woah. I didn't say you should get over her! I think that is the worst thing you can try and do. God you two are so fucking stupid its unbelievable.”

 

“What?”

 

“You are two grown arse women who love each other to the point where you’d be willing to die for one another right? Like some real Romeo and Juliet type shit.”

 

“Whats your point?”

 

Sarah looked over to where Cal had his arm around Delphine as she buried her face in her hands, no doubt filling him in on the situation as well, “My point is that that kind of love is a once in a lifetime kind of thing. Delphine is sitting over there right now crying because she is so fucking in love with you but she cant be with you because she cant do the one thing that will make you happy.”

 

“Make me happy? You mean her quitting?”

 

“Yeah! She cant leave you because if she does she might lose you forever and she cant be with you because you wont let her be both women.”

 

“So you're just saying I should let her die for me? You’re saying I should let her take bullet after bullet for me and be perfectly happy with that decision?”

 

“No Cosima listen to me, I get how hard it is, really I do. I feel the exact same way over Cal every time he gets hurt trying to protect me. But I cant stop him Cos. He wants to protect me because he loves me and I let him do it because I love him. Imagine if Delphine was the superstar who was always a target, wouldn't you do anything you could to stay with her and look after her, even if it made her upset, even if it meant breaking up with her?” 

 

“I don’t know-“ Cosima shrugged as she looked over to where Delphine was crying, feeling her heart break all over again at the sight. 

 

“- Yes you do. Picture in your head right now the night she got shot. Think back to where she was lying there on the table-“

 

“-Don’t-“ Cosima began.

 

“- You need to hear this. Think back to when she was bleeding out-

 

“-Sarah-“ 

 

“Think back to when she flatlined when she was in surgery-“

 

“I said stop it!” Cosima screamed as the entire coffee shop turned towards her. 

 

Cosima looked over to the bar where Delphine was standing and ready to approach, "I'm okay. Sorry," Cosima mouthed to her bodyguard as both women pretended to not notice the other crying.

 

Sarah turned to Cosima again, “there. That anger you're feeling right now, that need and instinct to protect her is how she feels every time there is a threat against you. Now do you understand?”

 

Cosima nodded gently as she peeled her eyes away from Delphine to look at her friend, “yeah, I get it but that doesn't mean that I have to accept it.”

 

“No it doesn’t, but you need to realise that the alternative is losing her.”

 

“I’ve already lost her.”

 

“No Cosima you haven’t. She hasn't just stopped loving you. But if you carry on going the way you are now, if you keep pushing her away, then one day she’ll question why she is putting up with all of the bullshit and she’ll leave. And then you would have really lost her.”

 

“So what do I do?”

 

“You accept it, you let her protect you and carry on how you were for the last 7 or so months or you end it for good. You break off any unprofessional relationship you have with her and you both move on with your lives. It’s your choice Cos, but I don't think we’d even be having this discussion if we both didn't already know your answer.”


	12. Safe Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read my emotional speech it will be in the end notes- if not, simply, thank you to all of those who have read this fic or any of my other fics, left kudos and commented! I hope you've enjoyed it because I know I have!

** January **

 

Safe to say that Cosima and Delphine were perfect for one another. They had similar interests and opinions, they complemented one another's flaws and less desirable traits by balancing each other out, and they stimulated each other... mentally, of course. They were in essence yin and yang, dark and light, the sweetness to even out the others bitterness. All of that was exceptional on paper, in black and white being so compatible was the foundation for a blossoming relationship, expect the world isn't monochrome. It's beautiful and messy and imperfect and as with the world, the women we're discussing were imperfect too. Thier biggest downfall perhaps being that they're both painfully stubborn, neither willing to cave and accept defeat, they still hadn't spoken to one another in any meaningful way since the incident, neither willing to compromise the others safety for their own happiness, but sometimes on rare occasions the world finds a way to balance out the opposing elements and in stories such as this one, the colours bleed together to create a beautiful, messy masterpiece, even if it takes some turbulence to reach that stage.

 

_____________________________

 

“Merde Cosima!” Delphine yelled as she entered the brunette's room, rushing over to roll a very drunk Cosima over onto her stomach.

 

“What are you doing here?” Cosima hiccuped as Delphine snatched the virtually empty bottle of whiskey from her hand.

 

“Aldous couldn't get hold of you, he asked me to come and check on you.”

 

“Well, gold star for you, consider me officially checked up on.”

 

“Allons-y,” Delphine spoke far too loudly for Cosima's liking, as her bodyguard pulled her from the comfy confines of her bed and into the bathroom.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Delphine sat Cosima down in front of the toilet gesturing towards it as she stood to grab Cosima a glass of water from the sink, “make yourself sick.”

 

“And start to sober up? Hell no.”

 

“Don’t be a brat. You have people relying on you tonight, we’re going to sober you up and then you’re going to get ready and we’re going to leave.”

 

“I don’t want to go to the fucking VMA’s.”

 

“That’s not your decision. What about all of the people who work hard to make you the success you are? Your management team, your fans, your family?-“

 

“-You?” Cosima scoffed.

 

Delphine rolled her eyes and shook her head, “are you going to let them down?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Grow up Cosima.” 

 

“If you wanna go and party with all of the famous people by all means you go, hell you may even get lucky with a big time superstar that's not me. You could take home a beautiful woman or a hunky man - actually don't bring them here. I don't want you having sex with someone else in my house, go to their place I’m sure-”

 

“-Stop it! You think that's why I stayed? To party and sleep with other celebrities?” Delphine snapped.

 

“No, I know why you stayed, but hey, why not milk it for all you can get right? If you’re stuck here with me, you may as well get a little something out of it.”

 

“Are you trying to hurt me or are you just an asshole when you're drunk?”

 

Cosima deflated, she hated herself for losing Delphine and she was punishing herself for it, “I’m just an asshole. All of the time.”

 

Delphine sighed, the defeat she heard in her protectees voice broke her, she sat next to Cosima on the floor, “come here,” Delphine whispered as she held the brunette in her arms, lovingly stroking Cosima's back until she threw up.

 

“Better?” Delphine asked once Cosima was done, handing her a glass of water and flushing the toilet.

 

“Are we still broken up?” was the only response Cosima could choke out.

 

“Cosima-“

 

“-Are you still just my bodyguard?”

 

“Oui.”

 

“Then no Delphine, I’m not better.”

 

Delphine brushed one of Cosima's stray dreadlocks behind her ear, resting her hand on Cosima's thigh when she was done, “I’ve tried to stay away from you Cosima, to make it easier for you.”

 

“I don’t want you to make it easier for me Delphine. I miss you. God, I haven't spoken to you this much in months.”

 

“And I miss you too… part of me thinks it would have just been easier to never get romantically involved with you.”

 

“What?” Cosima asked shocked.

 

Delphine smiled that sad smile that she wears so well as she shook her head, “part of me thinks it would have saved us all of this heartache, but that thought only lasts for a second and then I remember all of the fun we had, all of the love we shared and I know it was worth it. I’d do it all again you know?”

 

Cosima took Delphine's hand into her own, “give me an alternative and I’ll take it. I would give all of this up for you Delphine just say the word.”

 

Delphine pulled her hand away and stood up, placing the empty glass back next to the sink, “and then you would end up resenting me for the remainder of our lives together. There is no alternative Cosima, this is it.”

 

Cosima bolted up and pulled the blonde towards her, “you could do so much more. You could do anything do you know that?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Song writing, composing, performing, that day in the studio Delphine, you were incredible. I have never been moved so much by a performance as I had been with yours.”

 

“You know I don't perform in front of anyone.”

 

“You performed in front of me, actually you performed _for_ me.”

 

Delphine looked into Cosima's eyes and had to mentally scold herself for nearly falling into them again, “That's because I love you. That is the only reasoned I performed for you Cosima.”

 

“Loved.”

 

“Quoi?”

 

“You used the present tense. You meant loved.”

 

“I know what I said. Come on we need to get ready.”

 

And just like that, they separated once again. It was only hours later after finally getting ready that they reunited to leave for the VMA's. 

 

Security was tight in the arena. Extra bodyguards were posted all over to ensure that there was not another incident like there had been at The Grammys. Everywhere Delphine looked she could see the sympathetic gazes and the pitying sighs that accompanied them, and whats worse was she knew Cosima could see them too, and that was the last thing she wanted, she knew the brunette was carrying enough guilt as it was. 

 

Half way through the event, as some new preppy boyband was performing, Delphine felt a tug on her arm. Upon looking up she saw Art pulling her in the direction of the corridor. She tried to protest, unwilling to leave Cosima, but all she was met with was a warning gaze that read 'don't fight me' and 'I've got her covered'.

 

Once they were in the quietness of the still corridor, Art turned to Delphine, “You’re miserable.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“You look like you’re on the verge on tears 24/7, I haven't seen you smile or laugh since The Grammys and I can tell by the way you watch her that you’re missing her. You’re broken Delphine and I’m just so sorry that this happened to you two.” 

 

“It comes with the territory.”

 

“The territory? Of what being her bodyguard?”

 

“Non of being in love with her.”

 

“And you’re still not willing to quit?”

 

“Non.”

 

“Why? I mean I know the obvious answer, you want to protect her, but why not just train another bodyguard or hire her a security team?”

 

“For a number of reasons.”

 

“Such as?”

 

“Well, as you say there is the obvious reason of wanting to protect her, and I don't trust anyone else to do that to my standards but myself.”

 

“Okay and the other reasons?”

 

“She shouldn't have to feel afraid. And I know that so long as I am protecting her she will know that she is safe. She may not like it, and she may hate me for it, she may feel anger and resentment but one thing she will never feel is vulnerable and frightened.”

 

“Shouldn’t that be her choice? Whether she gets to feel angry or vulnerable?”

 

“Oui, but I know she’ll choose vulnerability and the idea of her being scared breaks my heart. At least with anger, she can channel it, she can write break up songs about me or take up kick boxing, but vulnerability will drive her into her shell and she is far too fun loving and optimistic for me to let that happen to her.”

 

“You’re pretty damn selfless you know that Cormier?”

 

“I love her Art, so believe me when I tell you that my reasons for keeping her safe are completely selfish.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’ve known her for a whole year. Which may not sound like much but I’ve spent every day with her, including each others birthdays and holidays. We’ve seen each other at our best and worse, we’ve been through family troubles and health scares together. We’ve argued a lot, laughed together, loved together, lived together. I’ve grown so attached to that little brat that I couldn't cope if anything happened to her. So I think, I know, that in saving her, I’m really saving myself if that makes sense? Because I cant live without her.”

 

“And you cant live with her either.”

 

“Non, not like this.”

 

“What if I told you I have a solution?”

 

“What solution?” Delphine asked skeptically.

 

“You trust me right?”

 

“More than anything.” Delphine nodded slowly.

 

“Alright well then here’s what we’re going to do...”

 

Back in the arena Cosima had noticed Delphine's absence and as soon as she stood to go find her, she saw her walk in with tears streaming down her face, arm in arm with Art smiling widely- God she missed that smile. 

 

She had resolved to ask her about it, as soon as the night was over and they were alone, she was adamant that they were going to figure this out together because Cosima couldn't keep up the barriers any longer, she needed Delphine desperately.

 

The night was virtually finished with one more audience volunteer performance left to go. Cosima always hated these performances, it was always some youtube blogger or a viral video star from the audience that tried to make their claim to fame, often choosing songs way too difficult and embarrassing themselves.

 

As Cosima looked around the sideline's desperately to locate her bodyguard she heard the distant voice of the VMA presenter announcing the next act, "and this years volunteer performer is someone who I'm sure you all know quite well. She's been in the press a lot this year for being a stunning beauty, a kick-arse protector and a complete and utter survivor. Ladies and gentlemen will you please help me welcome to the stage, Delphine Cormier..."

 

"No. Fucking. Way." Cosima said to herself as she slowly turned around to face the stage seeing none other than her bodyguard standing alone on stage in front of a microphone.

 

"Bonjour," Delphine spoke into the microphone quietly trying to ingore the hundreds of eyes currently on her and block out completely the hundreds of thousands watching at home, "You probably know me as Cosima Niehaus's bodyguard. I- I- I'm a little nervous, sorry." Delphine tittered as she tried to regain her composure. She closed her eyes and thought of Cosima, somewhere out in the crowd waiting for her.

 

"Come on baby, you've got this," Cosima whispered over and over again, never once taking her eyes off Delphine.

 

"As you all know Cosima and I haven't had it easy this year, especially not in recent months. So I figured that I needed to perform a pretty substantial gesture to make up for it- I hope this is enough. Because if this year with Cosima has taught me anything its to live big and as she would say 'go big or fuck off home'."

 

The crowd all cheered widely for Delphine as Cosima turned bright red but laughed none the less.

 

"So in the spirit of that, I'd like to sing a song I wrote for you Cosima. I'm hoping you're out in the audience somewhere and you haven't chosen this exact moment to use the bathroom because knowing our luck that's exactly what would happen."

 

"I'm here," Cosima screamed as loud as she could, releasing a happy chuckle.

 

And although very faint Delphine heard in none the less and grinned uncontrollably, "Bon, I guess our luck is changing. This is a song I wrote about our current situation, about loving you even though we couldn't be together. Because I do love you Cosima, very much, and I've got a plan to make all of this right again I promise."

 

As the music began and the lights dimmed, Cosima felt her heart in her throat beating far too fast, no doubt matching Delphine's.

 

“ _I remember when you were all mine_

_Watched you changing in front of my eyes_

_What can I say?_

 

_Now that I'm not the fire in the cold_

_Now that I'm not the hand that you hold_

_As you're walking away_

 

_Will you call me to tell me you're alright?_

_'Cause I worry about you the whole night_

_Don't repeat my mistakes, I won't sleep 'til you're safe inside_

 

_If you're home I just hope that you're sober_

_Is it time to let go now we’re older?_

_Don't leave me this way, I won't sleep 'til you're safe inside_

 

_Everyone has to find their own way_

_And I'm sure things will work out okay_

_I wish that was the truth_

 

_All we know is the sun will rise_

_Thank your lucky stars that you're alive_

_It's a beautiful life_

 

_Oh, will you call me to tell me you're alright?_

_'Cause I worry about you the whole night_

_Don't repeat my mistakes, I won't sleep 'til you're safe inside_

 

_If you're home I just hope that you're sober_

_Is it time to let go now you're older?_

_Don't leave me this way, I won't sleep 'til you're safe inside_

 

_If you make the same mistakes, I will love you either way_

_All I know is I can't live without you_

_There is nothing I can say that will change you anyway_

_Darling, I could never live without you_

 

_Will you call me to tell me you're alright_

_'Cause I worry about you”_

 

As the lights brightened in the arena and Delphine opened her eyes, she was pounced on by a little feisty brunette, nearly knocking her over.

 

“Delphine- I'm so proud of you, that was incredible- I,” Cosima began

 

Delphine cut her off with a searing kiss, as an arena full of celebrities all whooped and cheered for the couple. Delphine pulled away laughing as she grabbed the brunette's hand in her own and pulled her to a quiet corner back stage.

 

Delphine took Cosima's face between her palms, “I’m so sorry Cosima. I’m sorry that I let my protectiveness override everything else. I’m sorry that I was too stubborn to even consider an alternative solution, I just wanted you to feel safe and I couldn't see any other solution until now.”

 

“Wait does this mean what I think it means?” Cosima asked desperately.

 

“It means that I quit effective immediately.”

 

“What?” Cosima laughed in shock.

 

“I found someone who I trust completely to protect you.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Art.”

 

“I thought he was retired.”

 

“Non he just stopped working in the field so he could open and run his own bodyguard agency.”

 

“And now he’s…?”

 

“And now he's made me a partner at his firm. He has put me in charge of managing his business whilst he’s out in the field protecting you.”

 

“Oh. My. God.” Cosima spoke, each word interrupted with a kiss. 

 

 Delphine grinned as she felt Cosima hold her tightly, “I know. I’ll have a 9-5 job with vacation time and sick pay - imagine that.”

 

“You’ll be safe,” Cosima whispered as she rested her forehead against Delphine's.

 

“Oui and so will you under his protection. I know he would never let anyone hurt you… there’s just one small condition that I made.”

 

“What condition?”

 

“Well I agreed that he could be your bodyguard so long as I took over his night shift.”

 

“What’d you mean?”

 

“I requested that your need for a live in bodyguard be revoked, so that he can protect you whenever you leave the house but that I can look after you when we’re at home together.”

 

“So I don't need a live in bodyguard anymore?”

 

“Hmm non I didn't say that. One of the things this year has taught me is that the risk of you being attacked at home is virtually non existent. Therefore you just don't need one officially when you’ll have your former bodyguard/ girlfriend sleeping next to you ever night. It will just be me and you, not me, you and your bodyguard.”

 

“So you’re coming home?”

 

“Oui, if you’ll have me?”

 

“You’re kidding right? There was no where else I’d let you be.”

 

“Merci mon amour.”

 

“So it will just be you _Delphine_? Not _Cormier the bodyguard_?”

 

“Oui just me. No more weapons or watching you from afar. I will still always look after you but now I can do it as your loving girlfriend not as a full time job.”

 

Cosima pulled back and looked at Delphine seriously, “but you can keep the handcuffs right?”

 

Delphine at least had the good grace to laugh, “Mhm I think Art will let me keep them as a souvenir.”

 

“Well, after he finds out where they've been I’m pretty sure he'd insist you keep them anyway.”

 

“Cosima!”

 

“God I’ve missed they way you screech my name in that accusing tone of yours.”

 

“Not as much as I’ve missed saying it.”

 

“Delphine?”

 

“Oui?”

 

“Happy 1 year anniversary.”

 

“Happy 1 year anniversary mon amour,” Delphine agreed, kissing Cosima tenderly, deciding to allow her this one small victory. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as previously mentioned this will be my last fic, so it is my last chance to say thank you to all of you! Because of you guys I've been given the chance to talk to people from all over the world and learn so many new things! I've been given the chance to explore my writing and develop it to what it is today, something semi-decent (which I think is evident because if you ever read my first fic - yikes- it was that bad). 
> 
> Those of you who have commented have always been so encouraging and lovely which has always been an incredible thing to come home and see after a shitty day. I've made incredible friends who have helped and guided me through so much (especially you Zosia, God I don't know what I would have done without you girl). 
> 
> Because of this fandom and these fanfics and you guys I came out as bi to my friends and family a couple of months back which is something I swore I would never do! And it feels amazing! I've always found that I was channelling myself in these fics, all of my worries and anxieties, but also all of my hopes and humour and experiences (okay so maybe not the shootings or sending your boss a naked picture or sleeping with your teacher but I'm thinking more theoretically here), which has been beyond theraputic. 
> 
> So thank you for giving me a platform to explore all of that. Thanks for giving me a chance to voice everything I needed to and motivating me through it! I'll always keep this account open and I'm pretty sure I've linked my Tumblr in here somewhere- so if any of you are going through something similar or just want a chat I'll still always be here!
> 
> Thanks again,  
> Elle x


End file.
